


Cinderella Solution Review - YouTube

by jedburno



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedburno/pseuds/jedburno





	Cinderella Solution Review - YouTube

@font-face{font-family:'Roboto';font-style:italic;font-weight:500;src:local('Roboto Medium Italic'),local('Roboto-MediumItalic'),url(//fonts.gstatic.com/s/roboto/v18/KFOjCnqEu92Fr1Mu51S7ACc6CsE.ttf)format('truetype');}@font-face{font-family:'Roboto';font-style:italic;font-weight:400;src:local('Roboto Italic'),local('Roboto-Italic'),url(//fonts.gstatic.com/s/roboto/v18/KFOkCnqEu92Fr1Mu51xIIzc.ttf)format('truetype');}@font-face{font-family:'Roboto';font-style:normal;font-weight:400;src:local('Roboto Regular'),local('Roboto-Regular'),url(//fonts.gstatic.com/s/roboto/v18/KFOmCnqEu92Fr1Mu4mxP.ttf)format('truetype');}@font-face{font-family:'Roboto';font-style:normal;font-weight:500;src:local('Roboto Medium'),local('Roboto-Medium'),url(//fonts.gstatic.com/s/roboto/v18/KFOlCnqEu92Fr1MmEU9fBBc9.ttf)format('truetype');}  
if (document.fonts && document.fonts.load) {document.fonts.load("400 10pt Roboto", "E");document.fonts.load("500 10pt Roboto", "E");}var ytcsi = {gt: function(n) {n = (n || '') + 'data_';return ytcsi[n] || (ytcsi[n] = {tick: {},info: {}});},now: (window.performance && window.performance.timing &&window.performance.now && window.performance.timing.navigationStart) ?function() {return window.performance.timing.navigationStart +window.performance.now();} :function() {return (new Date()).getTime();},tick: function(l, t, n) {ticks = ytcsi.gt(n).tick;var v = t || ytcsi.now();if (ticks[l]) {ticks['_' + l] = (ticks['_' + l] || [ticks[l]]);ticks['_' + l].push(v);}ticks[l] = v;},info: function(k, v, n) {ytcsi.gt(n).info[k] = v;},setStart: function(s, t, n) {ytcsi.info('yt_sts', s, n);ytcsi.tick('_start', t, n);}};(function(w, d) {ytcsi.setStart('dhs', w.performance ? w.performance.timing.responseStart : null);var isPrerender = (d.visibilityState || d.webkitVisibilityState) == 'prerender';var vName = (!d.visibilityState && d.webkitVisibilityState)? 'webkitvisibilitychange' : 'visibilitychange';if (isPrerender) {ytcsi.info('prerender', 1);var startTick = function() {ytcsi.setStart('dhs');d.removeEventListener(vName, startTick);};d.addEventListener(vName, startTick, false);}if (d.addEventListener) {d.addEventListener(vName, function() {ytcsi.tick('vc');}, false);}var slt = function(el, t) {setTimeout(function() {var n = ytcsi.now();el.loadTime = n;if (el.slt) {el.slt();}}, t);};w.__ytRIL = function(el) {if (!el.getAttribute('data-thumb')) {if (w.requestAnimationFrame) {w.requestAnimationFrame(function() {slt(el, 0);});} else {slt(el, 16);}}};})(window, document);var ytcfg = {d: function() {return (window.yt && yt.config_) || ytcfg.data_ || (ytcfg.data_ = {});},get: function(k, o) {return (k in ytcfg.d()) ? ytcfg.d()[k] : o;},set: function() {var a = arguments;if (a.length > 1) {ytcfg.d()[a[0]] = a[1];} else {for (var k in a[0]) {ytcfg.d()[k] = a[0][k];}}}}; ytcfg.set("ROOT_VE_TYPE", 3832);ytcfg.set("EVENT_ID", "bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw");  
ytcfg.set("LACT", null);

(function(){var a={a:"content-snap-width-1",b:"content-snap-width-2",f:"content-snap-width-3"};function f(){var c=[],b;for(b in a)c.push(a[b]);return c}  
function h(c){var b=f().concat(["guide-pinned","show-guide"]),d=b.length,g=[];c.replace(/\S+/g,function(e){for(var k=0;k<d;k++)if(e==b[k])return;g.push(e)});  
return g}  
;function l(c,b,d){var g=document.getElementsByTagName("html")[0],e=h(g.className);c&&1251<=(window.innerWidth||document.documentElement.clientWidth)&&(e.push("guide-pinned"),b&&e.push("show-guide"));d&&(d=(window.innerWidth||document.documentElement.clientWidth)-21-50,1251<=(window.innerWidth||document.documentElement.clientWidth)&&c&&b&&(d-=230),e.push(1262<=d?"content-snap-width-3":1056<=d?"content-snap-width-2":"content-snap-width-1"));g.className=e.join(" ")}  
var m=["yt","www","masthead","sizing","runBeforeBodyIsReady"],n=this||self;m[0]in n||"undefined"==typeof n.execScript||n.execScript("var "+m[0]);for(var p;m.length&&(p=m.shift());)m.length||void 0===l?n[p]&&n[p]!==Object.prototype[p]?n=n[p]:n=n[p]={}:n[p]=l;}).call(this);

try {window.ytbuffer = {};ytbuffer.handleClick = function(e) {var element = e.target || e.srcElement;while (element.parentElement) {if (/(^| )yt-can-buffer( |$)/.test(element.className)) {window.ytbuffer = {bufferedClick: e};element.className += ' yt-is-buffered';break;}element = element.parentElement;}};if (document.addEventListener) {document.addEventListener('click', ytbuffer.handleClick);} else {document.attachEvent('onclick', ytbuffer.handleClick);}} catch(e) {}

yt.www.masthead.sizing.runBeforeBodyIsReady(false,false,true);

var ytimg = {};ytimg.count = 1;ytimg.preload = function(src) {var img = new Image();var count = ++ytimg.count;ytimg[count] = img;img.onload = img.onerror = function() {delete ytimg[count];};img.src = src;};

ytimg.preload("https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/generate_204?conn2");ytimg.preload("https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/generate_204");

Cinderella Solution Review - YouTube

.exp-invert-logo .hats-logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_mini_gray-vflfanGkh.png);width: 65px;height: 15px;}.exp-invert-logo #header:before,.exp-invert-logo .ypc-join-family-header .logo,.exp-invert-logo #footer-logo .footer-logo-icon,.exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo,.exp-invert-logo #masthead #logo-container,.exp-invert-logo .admin-masthead-logo a,.exp-invert-logo #yt-sidebar-styleguide-logo #logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_small-vflHpzGZm.png);width: 100px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #header:before,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi .ypc-join-family-header .logo,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #footer-logo .footer-logo-icon,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #masthead #logo-container,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi .admin-masthead-logo a,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #yt-sidebar-styleguide-logo #logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_small_2x-vfl4_cFqn.png);background-size: 100px 30px;width: 100px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo.exp-fusion-nav-redesign .masthead-logo-renderer-logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo-vflLfk4yD.png);width: 40px;height: 28px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi.exp-fusion-nav-redesign .masthead-logo-renderer-logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo_2x-vflXx5Pg3.png);width: 40px;height: 28px;}@media screen and (max-width: 656px) {.exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo-vflLfk4yD.png);width: 40px;height: 28px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo_2x-vflXx5Pg3.png);background-size: 40px 28px;width: 40px;height: 28px;}}@media only screen and (min-width: 0px) and (max-width: 498px),only screen and (min-width: 499px) and (max-width: 704px) {.exp-invert-logo.exp-responsive #yt-masthead #logo-container {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo-vflLfk4yD.png);width: 40px;height: 28px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi.exp-responsive #yt-masthead #logo-container {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo_2x-vflXx5Pg3.png);background-size: 40px 28px;width: 40px;height: 28px;}}.exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo-red {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_youtube_red-vflZxcSR1.png);width: 132px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo-red {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_youtube_red_2x-vflOSHA_n.png);background-size: 132px 30px;width: 132px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo-premium {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_youtube_premium-vfltrvziB.png);width: 108px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo-premium {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_youtube_premium_2x-vflxcbz_g.png);background-size: 108px 30px;width: 108px;height: 30px;}.exp-invert-logo .guide-item .guide-video-youtube-red-icon {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/video_youtube_red-vflovGTdz.png);width: 20px;height: 20px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi .guide-item .guide-video-youtube-red-icon {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/video_youtube_red_2x-vflqMdgEM.png);background-size: 20px 20px;width: 20px;height: 20px;}.exp-invert-logo .guide-item:hover .guide-video-youtube-red-icon,.exp-invert-logo .guide-item.guide-item-selected .guide-video-youtube-red-icon {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/video_youtube_red_hover-vflgV4Gv0.png);width: 20px;height: 20px;}.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi .guide-item:hover .guide-video-youtube-red-icon,.exp-invert-logo.inverted-hdpi .guide-item.guide-item-selected .guide-video-youtube-red-icon {background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/video_youtube_red_hover_2x-vflYjZHvf.png);background-size: 20px 20px;width: 20px;height: 20px;}.exp-invert-logo li.guide-section h3,.exp-invert-logo li.guide-section h3 a {color: #f00;}.exp-invert-logo a.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item:hover,.exp-invert-logo a.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.selected,.exp-invert-logo a.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.yt-uix-button-toggled,.exp-invert-logo a.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.partially-selected,.exp-invert-logo a.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.partially-selected:hover,.exp-invert-logo button.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item:hover,.exp-invert-logo button.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.selected,.exp-invert-logo button.yt-uix-button-epic-nav-item.yt-uix-button-toggled,.exp-invert-logo .epic-nav-item:hover,.exp-invert-logo .epic-nav-item.selected,.exp-invert-logo .epic-nav-item.yt-uix-button-toggled,.exp-invert-logo .epic-nav-item-heading,.exp-invert-logo .yt-gb-shelf-item-thumbtab.yt-gb-selected-shelf-tab::before {border-color: #f00;}.exp-invert-logo .resume-playback-progress-bar,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded[disabled],.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded[disabled]:hover,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded[disabled]:active,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded[disabled]:focus,.exp-invert-logo .sb-notif-on .yt-uix-button-content,.exp-invert-logo .guide-item.guide-item-selected,.exp-invert-logo .guide-item.guide-item-selected:hover,.exp-invert-logo .guide-item.guide-item-selected .yt-deemphasized-text,.exp-invert-logo .guide-item.guide-item-selected:hover .yt-deemphasized-text {background-color: #f00;}.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded:hover {background-color: #d90a17;}.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded.yt-is-buffered,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded:active,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded.yt-uix-button-toggled,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribe-branded.yt-uix-button-active,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribed-branded.external,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribed-branded.external[disabled],.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribed-branded.external:active,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribed-branded.external.yt-uix-button-toggled,.exp-invert-logo .yt-uix-button-subscribed-branded.external.yt-uix-button-active {background-color: #a60812;}  
.exp-invert-logo #header:before, .exp-invert-logo .ypc-join-family-header .logo, .exp-invert-logo #footer-logo .footer-logo-icon, .exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo, .exp-invert-logo #masthead #logo-container, .exp-invert-logo .admin-masthead-logo a, .exp-invert-logo #yt-sidebar-styleguide-logo #logo { background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_small_2x-vfl4_cFqn.png); background-size: 100px 30px; } .exp-invert-logo #yt-masthead #logo-container .logo-red { background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/logo_youtube_red_2x-vflOSHA_n.png); background-size: 132px 30px; } @media only screen and (min-width: 0px) and (max-width: 498px), only screen and (min-width: 499px) and (max-width: 704px) { .exp-invert-logo.exp-responsive #yt-masthead #logo-container { background: no-repeat url(/yts/img/ringo/hitchhiker/yt_play_logo_2x-vflXx5Pg3.png); background-size: 40px 28px; } } .guide-sort-container {display: none}

  
Skip navigation

[ ](https://youtu.be/)   


[](https://www.youtube.com/upload)

  
Sign in   


  
Search

Loading... 

  
  


Close

  


#  This video is unavailable. 

  


if (window.ytcsi) {window.ytcsi.tick("cfg", null, '');}  
var ytplayer = ytplayer || {};ytplayer.config = {"attrs":{"id":"movie_player"},"assets":{"js":"\/yts\/jsbin\/player_ias-vflp-7p2p\/en_US\/base.js","css":"\/yts\/cssbin\/player-vflhqUJ42\/www-player.css"},"args":{"hl":"en_US","fmt_list":"22\/1280x720,43\/640x360,18\/640x360","enablejsapi":"1","adaptive_fmts":"clen=11437756\u0026projection_type=1\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-739\u0026size=1280x720\u0026index=740-987\u0026bitrate=1681167\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=720p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D136%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D11437756%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D94.999%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6216222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAITjofsT_g9IO4GobzbHm6HlZACTt5uQ2Q4LpIUxVcs0AiBgEWnNvOFgNQOhvDz06ksGrygNZiwzRHibCpEtH3Zlgw%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.4d401f%22\u0026itag=136,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=1280x720\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=1505280\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=720p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D247%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIge5hnjGDjFN13fOQE_LWp4f_A9re4x2AxMomBAyUqu3gCIQD0CaFm2j_FBmMnDn8t7SDvl0ery_2r94ntBfk6PUV6rg%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp9%22\u0026itag=247,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=854x480\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=1155000\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=480p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D135%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAPCPZK6LhynvwJ0CGkF5DIQOv2JTjAvH05z5R_P00q6_AiAytE9DzH68l4ecYpfv35MWz4adbRFI5IVeaO9B63I_Qg%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.4d4014%22\u0026itag=135,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=854x480\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=752640\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=480p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D244%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIgBFg7tffoJqAMvs_Vaw-DZIceo8c7RueI42Gm_sWoCqYCIQCzEb6n0jEReORlSm6tRiyx-uA5L_RzrOP_75vL0OqHMg%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp9%22\u0026itag=244,clen=3417451\u0026projection_type=1\u0026lmt=1570007919019655\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-740\u0026size=640x360\u0026index=741-988\u0026bitrate=468413\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=360p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D134%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D3417451%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D94.999%26lmt%3D1570007919019655%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6216222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAI9jSZ0TMxrliCiGJeFyUlhtK01C6_VEs_OlsfW9u1GaAiB3XxoQvL2SHRvZy6s-ngtys32bGRdL5qUEGFOkLA2uHA%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.4d401e%22\u0026itag=134,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=640x360\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=405720\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=360p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D243%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAIcdqKFXJ4Pj8S6-LAen7KmRxJ0e69pbbbMmjOzUqvVxAiB8BCWmAfgXds_D1N0RWbgjRrx_CadcPGOte-MRMuq-ow%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp9%22\u0026itag=243,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=426x240\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=242000\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=240p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D133%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAI26y9EkOtVPfeB9vl3GkpyYcCtBL-jYcaauExGwIj0NAiAU6t5D7m7SzXFf_NPu_JsR4oWqYrH0Mup-Q69Bu3RQdg%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.4d400c%22\u0026itag=133,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=426x240\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=220500\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=240p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D242%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIgX_zBrleik2Ykt_8ZFil8nDh1GRC-x-0pkz2SkRgNTpsCIQC9mXGuqk1SXn5Ymp0jGlBJbFp0w3qAJIIFth6tp1jGAQ%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp9%22\u0026itag=242,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=256x144\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=108000\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=144p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D160%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIgA9HLKFH1Q02LSGOnzYsWhX0f69je0L-Zf0er4IOvSscCIQC0LaoFbavPvkEXTce_HSULJe0UXhweWln8z00EaXLaXQ%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.4d400b%22\u0026itag=160,clen=0\u0026projection_type=1\u0026stream_type=3\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-0\u0026size=256x144\u0026index=0-0\u0026bitrate=95000\u0026fps=30\u0026quality_label=144p\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D278%26aitags%3D133%252C134%252C135%252C136%252C160%252C242%252C243%252C244%252C247%252C278%26source%3Dyt_otf%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26otf%3D1%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570007919020556%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Caitags%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cotf%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhANehZS6YiWTZDyEaMS4MmRYiUenU9OLYX6T3_B_byTg0AiASjCcB5GwH3NFTcBxQwjnPQoSNjp_jdwJgShAEVdXnuQ%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp9%22\u0026itag=278,audio_channels=2\u0026clen=1540095\u0026projection_type=1\u0026audio_sample_rate=44100\u0026lmt=1570007912920261\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-631\u0026index=632-783\u0026bitrate=130311\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D140%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Daudio%252Fmp4%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D1540095%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D95.108%26lmt%3D1570007912920261%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6211222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Citag%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRgIhALI0SgrDAFHbE0mltv5Sv4d8sgMjmyeFW5dblj6l0EEIAiEA3bXeSd7fbnDS4q5n6AIggDGX8MLdLAD7vm61jsbbUkU%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=audio%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22mp4a.40.2%22\u0026itag=140,audio_channels=2\u0026clen=1619360\u0026projection_type=1\u0026audio_sample_rate=48000\u0026lmt=1570007913024334\u0026xtags=\u0026init=0-265\u0026index=266-432\u0026bitrate=142566\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D251%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Daudio%252Fwebm%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D1619360%26otfp%3D1%26dur%3D95.061%26lmt%3D1570007913024334%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26keepalive%3Dyes%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6211222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Citag%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cotfp%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAMIHgpHlynH_eJMzkY7u68h4fk7JfexPCMrhke42RBk6AiBdg-FH_zHKvgEoOF5dvWuY36yxTKhSg6nU10Tsn1G5sQ%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=audio%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22opus%22\u0026itag=251","fflags":"html5_jumbo_mobile_subsegment_readahead_target=3.0\u0026bulleit_mimic_ima_player_api_calls=true\u0026use_new_style=true\u0026enable_wta_for_tv_html5_unplugged=true\u0026forced_brand_precap_duration_ms=2000\u0026dynamic_ad_break_pause_threshold_sec=0\u0026html5_firefox_ambisonic_opus=true\u0026enable_embed_autoplay_delay=true\u0026html5_dont_predict_end_time_in_past=true\u0026html5_manifestless_interpolate=true\u0026player_allow_autonav_after_playlist=true\u0026html5_prefer_audio_only_for_atv=true\u0026bulleit_extract_delayed_mpu_on_all_placement_init=true\u0026midroll_notify_time_seconds=5\u0026html5_peak_shave=true\u0026html5_gapless_manage_live_readahead=true\u0026html5_av1_thresh_hcc=1080\u0026html5_cut_vss_on_visibility=true\u0026html5_optimality_migration=true\u0026html5_qoe_intercept=\u0026html5_vis_upgrades_are_resizes=true\u0026web_player_show_music_in_this_video_graphic=video_thumbnail\u0026html5_live_pin_to_tail=true\u0026html5_tv_bearer=true\u0026html5_gapless_no_requests_after_lock=true\u0026ima_disable_reset_active_media_load_timeout=true\u0026html5_expire_preloaded_players=true\u0026prefer_manifestless_fmp4_over_manifestful_vp9=true\u0026html5_no_audio_append_cap=true\u0026custom_csi_timeline_use_gel=true\u0026html5_get_video_info_timeout_ms=30000\u0026fix_bulleit_cue_range_seek=true\u0026use_full_timing_library=true\u0026web_player_sentinel_is_uniplayer=true\u0026bulleit_use_video_end_cuerange_for_completion=true\u0026enable_html5_midroll_tsla_update=true\u0026variable_buffer_timeout_living_room_ms=0\u0026bulleit_send_engage_ping_on_companion_click=true\u0026html5_new_queueing=true\u0026video_to_ad_use_gel=true\u0026send_html5_api_stats_ads_abandon=true\u0026web_player_attestation_auth_headers=true\u0026html5_gapless_min_duration_ms=0\u0026html5_use_hasAdvanced_for_pbs=true\u0026html5_gaplesstransition_error_new_elem=true\u0026show_thumbnail_behind_ypc_offer_module=true\u0026html5_log_rebuffer_events=0\u0026html5_incremental_parser_buffer_duration_secs=1.5\u0026html5_av1_thresh=720\u0026enable_static_font_size_on_text_only_preview=true\u0026enable_client_deferred_full_screen_filtering_for_mweb_phones=true\u0026html5_connect_timeout_secs=7.0\u0026desktop_player_button_tooltip_with_shortcut=true\u0026html5_request_size_min_secs=0.0\u0026html5_expanded_max_vss_pings=true\u0026ad_to_ad_use_gel=true\u0026html5_enable_widevine_key_rotation=true\u0026kevlar_miniplayer_play_pause_on_scrim=true\u0026html5_pause_video_fix=true\u0026desktop_shopping_companion_wta_support=true\u0026html5_maximum_readahead_seconds=0.0\u0026html5_no_shadow_env_data_redux=true\u0026html5_deadzone_multiplier=1.0\u0026disable_organic_cta_on_ad_playback=true\u0026ensure_only_one_resolved_midroll_response_on_web=true\u0026tvhtml5_min_readbehind_secs=20\u0026html5_bulleit_handle_gained_paused_state=true\u0026mweb_enable_instream_ui_refresh=true\u0026html5_gapless_disable_preload_at_finish=true\u0026html5_streaming_xhr_buffer_mdat=true\u0026call_release_video_in_bulleit=true\u0026html5_hls_initial_bitrate=0\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_timeout_secs=2.0\u0026html5_live_no_streaming_impedance_mismatch=true\u0026enable_survey_termination_on_resize=true\u0026use_ima_media_selection_in_bulleit=true\u0026html5_log_playback_rate_change_killswitch=true\u0026html5_disable_audio_slicing=true\u0026disable_new_pause_state3=true\u0026html5_disable_aac_ac3=true\u0026html5_creativeless_vast_on_ima=true\u0026web_player_response_ypc_parsing=true\u0026html5_manifestless_synchronized=true\u0026html5_live_abr_repredict_fraction=0.0\u0026html5_live_4k_more_buffer=true\u0026html5_error_cooldown_in_ms=30000\u0026html5_min_upgrade_health=0\u0026html5_use_adaptive_live_readahead=true\u0026html5_restrict_streaming_xhr_on_sqless_requests=true\u0026html5_remove_pause=false\u0026html5_progress_fix_fix=true\u0026html5_probe_secondary_during_timeout_miss_count=2\u0026html5_gapless_ended_transition_buffer_ms=200\u0026html5_health_to_gel=true\u0026skip_restore_on_abandon_in_bulleit=true\u0026html5_probe_live_using_range=true\u0026html5_invalid_state_retry_limit=15\u0026enable_composite_ad_player_presentation_for_bulleit=true\u0026desktop_action_companion_wta_support=true\u0026bulleit_get_midroll_info_timeout_ms=8000\u0026doubleclick_gpt_retagging=true\u0026html5_non_zero_gapless=true\u0026enable_ve_tracker_key=true\u0026html5_min_has_advanced=true\u0026variable_buffer_timeout_ms=0\u0026enable_on_skip_command_for_bulleit_living_room=true\u0026web_player_assume_format3_available=true\u0026align_ad_to_video_player_lifecycle_for_bulleit=true\u0026html5_index_range_auth=true\u0026html5_store_xhr_headers_readable=true\u0026html5_use_streaming_xhr_abort_support=true\u0026log_playback_associated_web=true\u0026enable_afv_div_reset_in_kevlar=true\u0026html5_skip_widevine_innertube_drm_heartbeats=true\u0026web_player_music_visualizer_treatment=fake\u0026html5_platform_minimum_readahead_seconds=0.0\u0026android_early_fetch_for_autoplay=true\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_min_load_speed=1.5\u0026defer_playability_status_fillers=true\u0026html5_readahead_ratelimit=3000\u0026ignore_empty_xhr=true\u0026web_player_watch_next_response=true\u0026html5_manifestless_always_redux=true\u0026flex_theater_mode=true\u0026html5_manifestless_shrink_timestamps=true\u0026allow_live_autoplay=true\u0026html5_gapless_allow_late_transitions=true\u0026web_player_ipp_canary_type_for_logging=\u0026html5_vss_live_mode_killswitch=true\u0026mweb_add_ad_info_button_on_fullscreen_only_devices=true\u0026persist_text_on_preview_button=true\u0026fixed_padding_skip_button=true\u0026html5_seeking_buffering_only_playing=true\u0026html5_variability_full_discount_thresh=3.0\u0026html5_gapless_ad_byterate_multiplier=1.6\u0026html5_simple_buffered_bytes=true\u0026html5_playbackmanager_enable_notify_new_drm_info=true\u0026html5_turn_down_slates=true\u0026king_crimson_player_redux=true\u0026html5_gapless_audio=true\u0026android_attestation_flow=yt_player\u0026show_interstitial_white=true\u0026web_gel_debounce_ms=10000\u0026html5_allowable_liveness_drift_chunks=2\u0026html5_manifestless_request_prediction=true\u0026unplugged_tvhtml5_botguard_attestation=true\u0026set_default_wta_if_missing_for_externs=true\u0026postroll_notify_time_seconds=5\u0026enable_client_monitoring_for_bulleit_adplacement_schedule=true\u0026html5_live_disable_dg_pacing=true\u0026bulleit_use_touch_events_for_skip=true\u0026desktop_companion_wta_support=true\u0026mweb_cougar=true\u0026delay_ads_gvi_call_on_bulleit_living_room_ms=0\u0026set_interstitial_start_button=true\u0026html5_fallbacks_delay_primary_probes=true\u0026interaction_screen_on_gel_web=true\u0026html5_max_live_dvr_window_plus_margin_secs=46800.0\u0026vmap_enabled_living_room=true\u0026html5_av1_tv_killswitch=true\u0026web_player_api_logging_fraction=0.01\u0026html5_bandwidth_window_size=0\u0026html5_disable_liveonly_seeks=true\u0026show_interstitial_for_3s=true\u0026kevlar_queue_use_dedicated_list_type=true\u0026web_player_kaios_autoplay=true\u0026html5_desktop_vr180_allow_panning=true\u0026html5_full_gapless_content_resume=true\u0026stop_using_ima_sdk_gpt_request_activity=true\u0026external_fullscreen_with_edu=true\u0026ad_pod_disable_companion_persist_ads_quality=true\u0026html5_live_abr_head_miss_fraction=0.0\u0026kevlar_miniplayer_button=true\u0026enable_html5_conversion_ve_reporting=true\u0026use_survey_skip_in_0s=true\u0026fix_gpt_pos_params=true\u0026render_enhanced_overlays_as_ctas_for_desktop_style=unset\u0026player_unified_fullscreen_transitions=true\u0026html5_post_interrupt_readahead=20\u0026desktop_image_companion_wta_support=true\u0026enable_simple_preview_for_postrolls_html5=true\u0026max_resolution_for_white_noise=360\u0026use_touch_events_for_bulleit_mweb=true\u0026html5_default_quality_cap=0\u0026html5_prefer_low_quality_audio=true\u0026web_use_beacon_api_for_ad_click_server_pings=true\u0026html5_manifestless_captions=true\u0026debug_sherlog_username=\u0026mweb_playsinline_webview=true\u0026html5_default_ad_gain=0.5\u0026enable_bulleit_mweb_gaming_ui=true\u0026html5_repredict_interval_secs=0.0\u0026html5_inline_video_quality_survey=true\u0026use_local_interactions_library=true\u0026html5_live_low_latency_bandwidth_window=0.0\u0026allow_poltergust_autoplay=true\u0026bulleit_use_video_ad_div_as_overlay_container=true\u0026html5_pipeline_ultra_low_latency=true\u0026disable_client_side_midroll_freq_capping_nonpc=true\u0026html5_stop_start_seconds=true\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_target_buffer_health_secs=0.5\u0026web_player_response_overlay_parsing=false\u0026html5_tight_max_buffer_allowed_bandwidth_stddevs=0.0\u0026html5_df_downgrade_thresh=0.2\u0026html5_min_readbehind_secs=0\u0026html5_msi_error_fallback=true\u0026html5_new_vis_fullscreen_and_airplay=true\u0026html5_tight_max_buffer_allowed_impaired_time=0.0\u0026html5_request_size_max_secs=31\u0026html5_gl_fps_threshold=0\u0026html5_manifestless_no_redundant_seek_to_head=true\u0026ad_video_end_renderer_duration_milliseconds=7000\u0026html5_streaming_xhr_progress_includes_latest=true\u0026html5_manifestless_accurate_sliceinfo=true\u0026html5_av1_thresh_lcc=360\u0026send_vss_credential_player_vars_html5=true\u0026html5_gapless_error_check_killswitch=true\u0026hardwire_web_unplugged_get_video_info_to_tv=true\u0026embeds_enable_smaller_watermark_on_mobile=true\u0026bulleit_use_cue_video_to_reset_on_stop_ad=true\u0026fill_manifestless_windowed_live_config=true\u0026variable_load_timeout_ms=0\u0026enable_async_click_tracking=true\u0026delay_bulleit_media_load_timer=true\u0026disable_web_watchlater_during_ads=true\u0026mpu_visible_threshold_count=2\u0026html5_gapless_preloading=true\u0026ensure_only_one_ads_termination_ping_for_bulleit=true\u0026disable_client_side_midroll_freq_capping=true\u0026bulleit_web_dim_skip_using_css=true\u0026html5_initdata_deep_comparison=true\u0026html5_gapless=true\u0026html5_serverside_call_server_on_biscotti_timeout=true\u0026html5_enable_ac3=true\u0026enable_instream_companion_on_mweb=true\u0026html5_enable_fairplay_key_rotation=true\u0026html5_shrink_live_timestamps=true\u0026html5_hfr_quality_cap=0\u0026html5_limit_adaptation_requests=true\u0026playready_first_play_expiration=-1\u0026ad_duration_threshold_for_showing_endcap_seconds=15\u0026mweb_autonav=true\u0026html5_disable_subscribe_new_vis=true\u0026tvhtml5_yongle_quality_cap=0\u0026html5_live_quality_cap=0\u0026html5_player_autonav_logging=true\u0026html5_no_placeholder_rollbacks=true\u0026html5_exile_broken_instances=true\u0026html5_decode_to_texture_cap=true\u0026html5_fludd_suspend=true\u0026html5_gapless_skip_remove=true\u0026kevlar_miniplayer=true\u0026html5_incremental_parser_buffer_extra_bytes=16384\u0026html5_request_size_padding_secs=3.0\u0026use_fast_fade_in_0s=true\u0026bulleit_use_http_get_by_default_for_get_midroll_info=true\u0026skip_ad_button_with_thumbnail=true\u0026html5_prefer_server_bwe3=true\u0026html5_unrewrite_timestamps=true\u0026process_extensions_in_vast_wrappers_for_survey_ads=true\u0026enable_bulleit_lidar_integration=true\u0026html5_max_readahead_bandwidth_cap=0\u0026html5_get_video_info_promiseajax=true\u0026disable_legacy_desktop_remote_queue=true\u0026visibility_error_html_dump_sample_rate=0.01\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_min_buffer_health_secs=0.25\u0026html5_vp9_live_blacklist_edge=true\u0026enable_cc_button_for_lasr=true\u0026use_always_dimmed_skip_in_bulleit_web=true\u0026desktop_cleanup_companion_on_instream_begin=true\u0026mweb_muted_autoplay=true\u0026html5_disable_move_pssh_to_moov=true\u0026html5_disable_extra_update_resource=true\u0026html5_vp9_live_whitelist=true\u0026lightweight_watch_video_swf=true\u0026html5_background_cap_idle_secs=60\u0026enable_overlays_wta=true\u0026html5_ignore_public_setPlaybackQuality=true\u0026preskip_button_style_ads_backend=countdown_next_to_thumbnail\u0026html5_reuse_loader=true\u0026web_logging_max_batch=100\u0026html5_bmffparser_use_fast_read_string=true\u0026html5_delay_initial_loading=true\u0026html5_ignore_updates_before_initial_ping=true\u0026display_endscreen_heartbeat=true\u0026html5_sticky_reduces_discount_by=0.0\u0026player_destroy_old_version=true\u0026interaction_click_on_gel_web=true\u0026enable_brand_companion_on_mweb=true\u0026live_fresca_v2=true\u0026unplugged_tvhtml5_video_preload_on_focus_delay_ms=0\u0026html5_min_secs_between_format_selections=8.0\u0026enable_prefetch_for_postrolls=true\u0026html5_elbow_tracking_tweaks=true\u0026html5_disable_non_contiguous=true\u0026html5_ad_timeout_ms=0\u0026mweb_cougar_big_controls=true\u0026html5_gapless_seek_tolerance_secs=3.0\u0026enforce_cuerange_priority_on_web=true\u0026low_engagement_player_quality_cap=360\u0026live_readahead_seconds_multiplier=0.8\u0026dash_manifest_version=5\u0026html5_media_fullscreen=true\u0026enable_mute_ad_endpoint_resolution_on_bulleit=true\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_min_buffer_health_secs_on_timeout=0.1\u0026uniplayer_dbp=true\u0026sdk_ad_prefetch_time_seconds=-1\u0026html5_request_sizing_multiplier=0.8\u0026set_interstitial_advertisers_question_text=true\u0026html5_minimum_readahead_seconds=0.0\u0026html5_aspect_from_adaptive_format=true\u0026enable_website_actions_on_mweb=true\u0026html5_min_readbehind_cap_secs=60\u0026bulleit_block_player_pause_until_ad_start=true\u0026html5_video_tbd_min_kb=0\u0026html5_frame_accurate_seek_limit=3\u0026www_for_videostats=true\u0026hfr_dropped_framerate_fallback_threshold=0\u0026html5_disable_vp8_only_browsers=true\u0026html5_disable_manifestless_sqless_sync=true\u0026html5_gapless_max_played_ranges=12\u0026embeds_enable_hide_thumbnail_for_limited_state_videos=true\u0026html5_gapless_encrypted_to_clear=true\u0026web_player_response_fairplay_config_killswitch=true\u0026kevlar_autonav_miniplayer_fix=true\u0026html5_disable_vod_timestamp_rewriting=true\u0026use_refreshed_overlay_buttons=true\u0026html5_hdr_separate_keys_support=true\u0026html5_hls_pair_distinct_audio=true\u0026dynamic_ad_break_seek_threshold_sec=0\u0026html5_live_normal_latency_bandwidth_window=0.0\u0026html5_playback_data_migration=true\u0026html5_jumbo_ull_subsegment_readahead_target=1.3\u0026html5_av1_ads=true\u0026html5_min_buffer_to_resume=6\u0026ad_to_video_use_gel=true\u0026enable_ypc_clickwrap_on_living_room=true\u0026desktop_videowall_companion_wta_support=true\u0026web_gel_timeout_cap=true\u0026enable_ad_pod_specific_ui=true\u0026html5_adaptation_fix=true\u0026html5_enable_embedded_player_visibility_signals=true\u0026html5_preload_media=true\u0026html5_stale_dash_manifest_retry_factor=1.0\u0026html5_background_quality_cap=360\u0026spacecast_uniplayer_decorate_manifest=true\u0026enable_bulleit_mweb_remix_ui=true\u0026html5_player_min_build_cl=-1\u0026html5_enable_4k_hq_enc=true\u0026html5_ignore_bad_bitrates=true\u0026html5_adjust_effective_request_size=true\u0026mweb_playsinline=true\u0026show_countdown_on_bumper=true\u0026live_chunk_readahead=3\u0026html5_suspend_loader=true\u0026html5_autonav_quality_cap=0\u0026embeds_enable_new_smallmode=true\u0026html5_drm_output_restriction_retry_logic=true\u0026add_border_to_bulleit_mweb_skip=true\u0026html5_bulleit_handle_gained_ended_state=true\u0026provide_default_wta_reasons=true\u0026enable_live_premieres_vss_live_type_lp=true\u0026html5_serverside_call_server_on_biscotti_error=true\u0026playready_on_borg=true\u0026ensure_vis_persists_in_full_screen_for_mweb=true\u0026html5_serverside_biscotti_id_wait_ms=1000\u0026html5_streaming_xhr_try_cobalt=true\u0026html5_show_stats_nerds_debug_info=true\u0026html5_pipeline_manifestless=true\u0026enable_bulleit_ve_single_clickthrough=true\u0026html5_hls_min_video_height=0\u0026use_forced_linebreak_preskip_text=true\u0026html5_max_buffer_duration=120\u0026enable_eviction_protection_for_bulleit=true\u0026html5_disable_preserve_reference=true\u0026kevlar_frontend_video_list_actions=true\u0026kevlar_miniplayer_expand_top=true\u0026html5_variability_discount=0.5\u0026bulleit_remove_client_side_midroll_reactivation=true\u0026html5_stop_video_in_cancel_playback=true\u0026tv_html5_bulleit_unify_adinfo=true\u0026website_actions_throttle_percentage=1.0\u0026html5_ad_stats_bearer=true\u0026show_thumbnail_on_standard=true\u0026sdk_wrapper_levels_allowed=0\u0026turn_down_serialized_player_request_for_bulleit_living_room=true\u0026kevlar_allow_multistep_video_init=true\u0026html5_pseudo_gapless=true\u0026legacy_autoplay_flag=true\u0026autoplay_time=8000\u0026release_player_on_abandon_for_bulleit_lr_ads_frontend=true\u0026enable_vss_type_post=true\u0026html5_ignore_start_seconds_for_ads_killswitch=true\u0026html5_ultra_low_latency_streaming_responses=true\u0026enable_live_premiere_web_player_indicator=true\u0026html5_suspend_manifest_on_pause=true\u0026mdx_enable_privacy_disclosure_ui=true\u0026html5_license_constraint_delay=5000\u0026hide_preskip=true\u0026html5_seek_over_discontinuities=true\u0026html5_probe_primary_failure_factor=4\u0026mweb_muted_autoplay_animation=shrink\u0026html5_new_seeking=true\u0026html5_live_ultra_low_latency_bandwidth_window=0.0\u0026html5_parse_inline_fallback_host=true\u0026debug_dapper_trace_id=\u0026attach_child_on_gel_web=true\u0026html5_streaming_xhr_optimize_lengthless_mp4=true\u0026pass_biscotti_id_in_header_ajax=true\u0026html5_probe_primary_delay_base_ms=0\u0026ima_video_ad_with_overlay_class_logging_percentage=0.01\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_load_speed_check_interval=0.5\u0026preskip_countdown_font_size=\u0026html5_widevine_robustness_strings=true\u0026html5_ad_no_buffer_abort_after_skippable=true\u0026fast_autonav_in_background=true\u0026web_player_response_playback_tracking_parsing=true\u0026lasr_captions_holdback_counterfactual_id=0\u0026use_new_skip_icon=true\u0026enable_text_ad_overlay_link_fix=true\u0026html5_subsegment_readahead_seek_latency_fudge=0.5\u0026vss_dni_delayping=0\u0026html5_release_mediakey_after_load=true\u0026youtubei_for_web=true\u0026html5_hack_gapless_init=true\u0026allow_midrolls_on_watch_resume_in_bulleit=true\u0026html5_reason_reporting_migration=true\u0026html5_log_hls_video_height_change_as_format_change=true\u0026disable_annotations_cache_if_owner=true\u0026html5_quality_cap_min_age_secs=0\u0026html5_log_promoted_video_ads_as_non_autoplay=true\u0026html5_progressive_fallback=true\u0026html5_waiting_before_ended=true\u0026html5_max_av_sync_drift=50\u0026tvhtml5_disable_live_prefetch=true\u0026html5_new_elem_on_hidden=true\u0026html5_jumbo_ull_nonstreaming_mffa_ms=4000\u0026html5_variability_no_discount_thresh=1.0\u0026enable_bulleit_for_mweb=true\u0026html5_qoe_bearer=true\u0026html5_av1_thresh_arm=240\u0026html5_max_headm_for_streaming_xhr=0\u0026enable_kevlar_action_companion_cleanup=true\u0026html5_enable_eac3=true","cver":"1.20191009.04.00","vss_host":"s.youtube.com","host_language":"en","url_encoded_fmt_stream_map":"quality=hd720\u0026itag=22\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D22%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26ratebypass%3Dyes%26dur%3D95.108%26lmt%3D1570007930421397%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6211222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Citag%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cratebypass%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRgIhAJILgN9zbM45Twlc_eJJUCAl9EynYu09ytPngW66pCWVAiEA6f6Zipw6yd64Ft__zfr_SWW5NGLCu823GxVMeAUCKXw%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.64001F%2C+mp4a.40.2%22,quality=medium\u0026itag=43\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D43%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fwebm%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D7251547%26ratebypass%3Dyes%26dur%3D0.000%26lmt%3D1570008128374991%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6201222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Citag%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cratebypass%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRQIhAJ7YnfAQ1hMZVtZqcJgYVCXaJJGvpLURhQPyPGlftUBKAiAPsid1yjzOpX55b_PxV1eZlaClepWf3waDLvoZRf-iIQ%253D%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fwebm%3B+codecs%3D%22vp8.0%2C+vorbis%22,quality=medium\u0026itag=18\u0026url=https%3A%2F%2Fr2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com%2Fvideoplayback%3Fexpire%3D1570748620%26ei%3DbGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw%26ip%3D104.153.64.119%26id%3Do-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G%26itag%3D18%26source%3Dyoutube%26requiressl%3Dyes%26mm%3D31%252C26%26mn%3Dsn-5ualdnl7%252Csn-qxoedn7z%26ms%3Dau%252Conr%26mv%3Du%26mvi%3D1%26pl%3D22%26mime%3Dvideo%252Fmp4%26gir%3Dyes%26clen%3D5066177%26ratebypass%3Dyes%26dur%3D95.108%26lmt%3D1570007913708188%26mt%3D1570726738%26fvip%3D2%26fexp%3D23842630%26c%3DWEB%26txp%3D6211222%26sparams%3Dexpire%252Cei%252Cip%252Cid%252Citag%252Csource%252Crequiressl%252Cmime%252Cgir%252Cclen%252Cratebypass%252Cdur%252Clmt%26sig%3DALgxI2wwRgIhAO1EG4F-ayck5C6TdWtrvZca3HvFoWT183tVIh4CG7EcAiEAxYwDZ7VwiWX7gn26iuTMJMgQrWF-4rT01j2hA43QwfE%253D%26lsparams%3Dmm%252Cmn%252Cms%252Cmv%252Cmvi%252Cpl%26lsig%3DAHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\u0026type=video%2Fmp4%3B+codecs%3D%22avc1.42001E%2C+mp4a.40.2%22","innertube_api_key":"AIzaSyAO_FJ2SlqU8Q4STEHLGCilw_Y9_11qcW8","fexp":"23744176,23788845,23793834,23804281,23826780,23836965,23837040,23837742,23837772,23837993,23839597,23840216,23842630,23842882,23842986,23843533,23845944,23847143,23847943,23850330,24630162,24630349,9449243,9471239","account_playback_token":"QUFFLUhqbjlhSGwyb3ZPeW5aNFl5b1d0bC15LU5Ra3QtQXxBQ3Jtc0tsRXhZSXlWZWZsT1RNdTZvb1pvMWlEXzNRNFFNYlBoVW1SWWVZemRheWJTMGlDczdrNG15RkpjTFJQMVVIV0FqUmNXcG9oVzgxSG1PRGVhOEc3R1ZaMmhSWG9oNi1KRlBJWlJsMkt0cE9aLU4tWjZnWQ==","cr":"US","loaderUrl":"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/watch?v=LTLie0V-zHk\u0026feature=youtu.be","innertube_api_version":"v1","innertube_context_client_version":"1.20191009.04.00","gapi_hint_params":"m;\/_\/scs\/abc-static\/_\/js\/k=gapi.gapi.en.4CFxRrSvxq0.O\/d=1\/rs=AHpOoo8skdVJHB5uqGRXCunlhzuKwaF7Ag\/m=__features__","timestamp":"1570727020","watermark":",https:\/\/s.ytimg.com\/yts\/img\/watermark\/youtube_watermark-vflHX6b6E.png,https:\/\/s.ytimg.com\/yts\/img\/watermark\/youtube_hd_watermark-vflAzLcD6.png","c":"WEB","csi_page_type":"watch","enablecsi":"1","player_response":"{\"responseContext\":{\"serviceTrackingParams\":[{\"service\":\"GFEEDBACK\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"is_viewed_live\",\"value\":\"False\"},{\"key\":\"logged_in\",\"value\":\"0\"}]},{\"service\":\"CSI\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"c\",\"value\":\"WEB\"},{\"key\":\"cver\",\"value\":\"1.20191009.04.00\"},{\"key\":\"yt_li\",\"value\":\"0\"},{\"key\":\"GetPlayer_rid\",\"value\":\"0x191f12d148c4423d\"}]},{\"service\":\"GUIDED_HELP\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"logged_in\",\"value\":\"0\"}]}]},\"playabilityStatus\":{\"status\":\"OK\",\"playableInEmbed\":true},\"streamingData\":{\"expiresInSeconds\":\"21540\",\"formats\":[{\"itag\":18,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=18\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=5066177\\\u0026ratebypass=yes\\\u0026dur=95.108\\\u0026lmt=1570007913708188\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6211222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Citag%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cratebypass%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRgIhAO1EG4F-ayck5C6TdWtrvZca3HvFoWT183tVIh4CG7EcAiEAxYwDZ7VwiWX7gn26iuTMJMgQrWF-4rT01j2hA43QwfE%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.42001E, mp4a.40.2\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":426625,\"width\":640,\"height\":360,\"lastModified\":\"1570007913708188\",\"contentLength\":\"5066177\",\"quality\":\"medium\",\"qualityLabel\":\"360p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"averageBitrate\":426140,\"audioQuality\":\"AUDIO_QUALITY_LOW\",\"approxDurationMs\":\"95108\",\"audioSampleRate\":\"44100\",\"audioChannels\":2},{\"itag\":22,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=22\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026ratebypass=yes\\\u0026dur=95.108\\\u0026lmt=1570007930421397\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6211222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Citag%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cratebypass%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRgIhAJILgN9zbM45Twlc_eJJUCAl9EynYu09ytPngW66pCWVAiEA6f6Zipw6yd64Ft__zfr_SWW5NGLCu823GxVMeAUCKXw%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.64001F, mp4a.40.2\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":1091713,\"width\":1280,\"height\":720,\"lastModified\":\"1570007930421397\",\"quality\":\"hd720\",\"qualityLabel\":\"720p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"audioQuality\":\"AUDIO_QUALITY_MEDIUM\",\"approxDurationMs\":\"95108\",\"audioSampleRate\":\"44100\",\"audioChannels\":2},{\"itag\":43,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=43\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=7251547\\\u0026ratebypass=yes\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570008128374991\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6201222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Citag%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cratebypass%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAJ7YnfAQ1hMZVtZqcJgYVCXaJJGvpLURhQPyPGlftUBKAiAPsid1yjzOpX55b_PxV1eZlaClepWf3waDLvoZRf-iIQ%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp8.0, vorbis\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":2147483647,\"width\":640,\"height\":360,\"lastModified\":\"1570008128374991\",\"contentLength\":\"7251547\",\"quality\":\"medium\",\"qualityLabel\":\"360p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"audioQuality\":\"AUDIO_QUALITY_MEDIUM\"}],\"adaptiveFormats\":[{\"itag\":136,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=136\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=11437756\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=94.999\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6216222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAITjofsT_g9IO4GobzbHm6HlZACTt5uQ2Q4LpIUxVcs0AiBgEWnNvOFgNQOhvDz06ksGrygNZiwzRHibCpEtH3Zlgw%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.4d401f\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":1681167,\"width\":1280,\"height\":720,\"initRange\":{\"start\":\"0\",\"end\":\"739\"},\"indexRange\":{\"start\":\"740\",\"end\":\"987\"},\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"contentLength\":\"11437756\",\"quality\":\"hd720\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"720p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"averageBitrate\":963189,\"approxDurationMs\":\"94999\"},{\"itag\":247,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=247\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIge5hnjGDjFN13fOQE_LWp4f_A9re4x2AxMomBAyUqu3gCIQD0CaFm2j_FBmMnDn8t7SDvl0ery_2r94ntBfk6PUV6rg%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp9\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":1505280,\"width\":1280,\"height\":720,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"hd720\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"720p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":135,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=135\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAPCPZK6LhynvwJ0CGkF5DIQOv2JTjAvH05z5R_P00q6_AiAytE9DzH68l4ecYpfv35MWz4adbRFI5IVeaO9B63I_Qg%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.4d4014\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":1155000,\"width\":854,\"height\":480,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"large\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"480p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":244,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=244\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIgBFg7tffoJqAMvs_Vaw-DZIceo8c7RueI42Gm_sWoCqYCIQCzEb6n0jEReORlSm6tRiyx-uA5L_RzrOP_75vL0OqHMg%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp9\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":752640,\"width\":854,\"height\":480,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"large\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"480p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":134,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=134\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=3417451\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=94.999\\\u0026lmt=1570007919019655\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6216222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAI9jSZ0TMxrliCiGJeFyUlhtK01C6_VEs_OlsfW9u1GaAiB3XxoQvL2SHRvZy6s-ngtys32bGRdL5qUEGFOkLA2uHA%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.4d401e\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":468413,\"width\":640,\"height\":360,\"initRange\":{\"start\":\"0\",\"end\":\"740\"},\"indexRange\":{\"start\":\"741\",\"end\":\"988\"},\"lastModified\":\"1570007919019655\",\"contentLength\":\"3417451\",\"quality\":\"medium\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"360p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"averageBitrate\":287788,\"highReplication\":true,\"approxDurationMs\":\"94999\"},{\"itag\":243,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=243\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAIcdqKFXJ4Pj8S6-LAen7KmRxJ0e69pbbbMmjOzUqvVxAiB8BCWmAfgXds_D1N0RWbgjRrx_CadcPGOte-MRMuq-ow%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp9\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":405720,\"width\":640,\"height\":360,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"medium\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"360p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":133,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=133\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAI26y9EkOtVPfeB9vl3GkpyYcCtBL-jYcaauExGwIj0NAiAU6t5D7m7SzXFf_NPu_JsR4oWqYrH0Mup-Q69Bu3RQdg%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.4d400c\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":242000,\"width\":426,\"height\":240,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"small\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"240p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":242,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=242\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIgX_zBrleik2Ykt_8ZFil8nDh1GRC-x-0pkz2SkRgNTpsCIQC9mXGuqk1SXn5Ymp0jGlBJbFp0w3qAJIIFth6tp1jGAQ%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp9\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":220500,\"width\":426,\"height\":240,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"small\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"240p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":160,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=160\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fmp4\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIgA9HLKFH1Q02LSGOnzYsWhX0f69je0L-Zf0er4IOvSscCIQC0LaoFbavPvkEXTce_HSULJe0UXhweWln8z00EaXLaXQ%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"avc1.4d400b\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":108000,\"width\":256,\"height\":144,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"tiny\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"144p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":278,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=278\\\u0026aitags=133%2C134%2C135%2C136%2C160%2C242%2C243%2C244%2C247%2C278\\\u0026source=yt_otf\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=video%2Fwebm\\\u0026otf=1\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=0.000\\\u0026lmt=1570007919020556\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Caitags%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cotf%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhANehZS6YiWTZDyEaMS4MmRYiUenU9OLYX6T3_B_byTg0AiASjCcB5GwH3NFTcBxQwjnPQoSNjp_jdwJgShAEVdXnuQ%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"video\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"vp9\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":95000,\"width\":256,\"height\":144,\"lastModified\":\"1570007919020556\",\"quality\":\"tiny\",\"fps\":30,\"qualityLabel\":\"144p\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"type\":\"FORMAT_STREAM_TYPE_OTF\"},{\"itag\":140,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=140\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=audio%2Fmp4\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=1540095\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=95.108\\\u0026lmt=1570007912920261\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6211222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Citag%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRgIhALI0SgrDAFHbE0mltv5Sv4d8sgMjmyeFW5dblj6l0EEIAiEA3bXeSd7fbnDS4q5n6AIggDGX8MLdLAD7vm61jsbbUkU%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"audio\/mp4; codecs=\\\\\"mp4a.40.2\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":130311,\"initRange\":{\"start\":\"0\",\"end\":\"631\"},\"indexRange\":{\"start\":\"632\",\"end\":\"783\"},\"lastModified\":\"1570007912920261\",\"contentLength\":\"1540095\",\"quality\":\"tiny\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"averageBitrate\":129544,\"highReplication\":true,\"audioQuality\":\"AUDIO_QUALITY_MEDIUM\",\"approxDurationMs\":\"95108\",\"audioSampleRate\":\"44100\",\"audioChannels\":2},{\"itag\":251,\"url\":\"https:\/\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/videoplayback?expire=1570748620\\\u0026ei=bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\\\u0026ip=104.153.64.119\\\u0026id=o-ALJVmwLwb_Au6r3LuL60XXBPksSJiy_gN9m8GZdUBr2G\\\u0026itag=251\\\u0026source=youtube\\\u0026requiressl=yes\\\u0026mm=31%2C26\\\u0026mn=sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\\\u0026ms=au%2Conr\\\u0026mv=u\\\u0026mvi=1\\\u0026pl=22\\\u0026mime=audio%2Fwebm\\\u0026gir=yes\\\u0026clen=1619360\\\u0026otfp=1\\\u0026dur=95.061\\\u0026lmt=1570007913024334\\\u0026mt=1570726738\\\u0026fvip=2\\\u0026keepalive=yes\\\u0026fexp=23842630\\\u0026c=WEB\\\u0026txp=6211222\\\u0026sparams=expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Citag%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Cmime%2Cgir%2Cclen%2Cotfp%2Cdur%2Clmt\\\u0026sig=ALgxI2wwRQIhAMIHgpHlynH_eJMzkY7u68h4fk7JfexPCMrhke42RBk6AiBdg-FH_zHKvgEoOF5dvWuY36yxTKhSg6nU10Tsn1G5sQ%3D%3D\\\u0026lsparams=mm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\\\u0026lsig=AHylml4wRAIgWc47rCDJq_sa97jPucZ4wOBKtFaimg6KY8qpW4xcgtYCIDFhDAs3Rj9r-UJy7zpz9-aEirYdjwSU5UWoBE_Eb-lo\",\"mimeType\":\"audio\/webm; codecs=\\\\\"opus\\\\\"\",\"bitrate\":142566,\"initRange\":{\"start\":\"0\",\"end\":\"265\"},\"indexRange\":{\"start\":\"266\",\"end\":\"432\"},\"lastModified\":\"1570007913024334\",\"contentLength\":\"1619360\",\"quality\":\"tiny\",\"projectionType\":\"RECTANGULAR\",\"averageBitrate\":136279,\"audioQuality\":\"AUDIO_QUALITY_MEDIUM\",\"approxDurationMs\":\"95061\",\"audioSampleRate\":\"48000\",\"audioChannels\":2}],\"dashManifestUrl\":\"https:\/\/manifest.googlevideo.com\/api\/manifest\/dash\/expire\/1570748620\/ei\/bGSfXae7I4PU8wSixYtw\/ip\/104.153.64.119\/id\/2d32e27b457ecc79\/source\/youtube\/requiressl\/yes\/playback_host\/r2---sn-5ualdnl7.googlevideo.com\/mm\/31%2C26\/mn\/sn-5ualdnl7%2Csn-qxoedn7z\/ms\/au%2Conr\/mv\/u\/mvi\/1\/pl\/22\/hfr\/all\/as\/fmp4_audio_clear%2Cwebm_audio_clear%2Cwebm2_audio_clear%2Cfmp4_sd_hd_clear%2Cwebm2_sd_hd_clear\/mt\/1570726738\/fvip\/2\/fexp\/23842630\/itag\/0\/sparams\/expire%2Cei%2Cip%2Cid%2Csource%2Crequiressl%2Chfr%2Cas%2Citag\/sig\/ALgxI2wwRQIhAK6pIn9d93RuTHVS_-7dROUiWPDN8vQa3opeE4JZaVBkAiBPfk6Gzw7hZMBaOAFv0zk0v9am2RvquBLoEzvtWLFPWg%3D%3D\/lsparams\/playback_host%2Cmm%2Cmn%2Cms%2Cmv%2Cmvi%2Cpl\/lsig\/AHylml4wRQIhAM5Dmk3ckgrXoKkV9Ufb_3YZHiiaoNkgz5YXy5bvWBLOAiA79zvJ8MB3ynl0a01GbnDAIL4PKE-QZBIl0rlLFfS1dQ%3D%3D\"},\"playbackTracking\":{\"videostatsPlaybackUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/s.youtube.com\/api\/stats\/playback?cl=273642857\\\u0026docid=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026fexp=23842986%2C23837993%2C23839597%2C1714252%2C23840216%2C23837742%2C23850330%2C23826780%2C23842882%2C23845944%2C23804281%2C23836965%2C23842630%2C23843533\\\u0026ns=yt\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026sdetail=f%3Ayoutu.be%2C\\\u0026el=detailpage\\\u0026len=96\\\u0026of=GC6OCn1lTVgpgJyrp2hYjw\\\u0026vm=CAEQABgEKhhJc0gwZ2w0QmFfbTBWSXlWNm9ITmRRPT0\"},\"videostatsDelayplayUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/s.youtube.com\/api\/stats\/delayplay?cl=273642857\\\u0026docid=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026fexp=23842986%2C23837993%2C23839597%2C1714252%2C23840216%2C23837742%2C23850330%2C23826780%2C23842882%2C23845944%2C23804281%2C23836965%2C23842630%2C23843533\\\u0026ns=yt\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026sdetail=f%3Ayoutu.be%2C\\\u0026el=detailpage\\\u0026len=96\\\u0026of=GC6OCn1lTVgpgJyrp2hYjw\\\u0026vm=CAEQABgEKhhJc0gwZ2w0QmFfbTBWSXlWNm9ITmRRPT0\"},\"videostatsWatchtimeUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/s.youtube.com\/api\/stats\/watchtime?cl=273642857\\\u0026docid=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026fexp=23842986%2C23837993%2C23839597%2C1714252%2C23840216%2C23837742%2C23850330%2C23826780%2C23842882%2C23845944%2C23804281%2C23836965%2C23842630%2C23843533\\\u0026ns=yt\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026sdetail=f%3Ayoutu.be%2C\\\u0026el=detailpage\\\u0026len=96\\\u0026of=GC6OCn1lTVgpgJyrp2hYjw\\\u0026vm=CAEQABgEKhhJc0gwZ2w0QmFfbTBWSXlWNm9ITmRRPT0\"},\"ptrackingUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/ptracking?ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026pltype=contentugc\\\u0026ptk=youtube_none\\\u0026video_id=LTLie0V-zHk\"},\"qoeUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/s.youtube.com\/api\/stats\/qoe?cat=otfp\\\u0026cl=273642857\\\u0026docid=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026event=streamingstats\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026fexp=23842986%2C23837993%2C23839597%2C1714252%2C23840216%2C23837742%2C23850330%2C23826780%2C23842882%2C23845944%2C23804281%2C23836965%2C23842630%2C23843533\\\u0026ns=yt\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026sdetail=f%3Ayoutu.be%2C\"},\"setAwesomeUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/set_awesome?ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026video_id=LTLie0V-zHk\",\"elapsedMediaTimeSeconds\":76},\"atrUrl\":{\"baseUrl\":\"https:\/\/s.youtube.com\/api\/stats\/atr?docid=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026ei=bGSfXerXJY_RgwPRvZbICg\\\u0026feature=youtu.be\\\u0026len=96\\\u0026ns=yt\\\u0026plid=AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu\\\u0026ver=2\",\"elapsedMediaTimeSeconds\":5}},\"videoDetails\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\",\"title\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\",\"lengthSeconds\":\"95\",\"keywords\":[\"cinderella solution review\",\"cinderella solution reviews\",\"cinderella solution\",\"cinderella solution system\",\"cinderella solution diet\",\"cinderella solution program\",\"the cinderella solution reviews\",\"cinderella solution weight loss\",\"cinderella solution review 2019\",\"cinderella solution pdf\",\"cinderella solution weight loss program\",\"cinderella solution weight loss reviews\",\"the cinderella solution review\",\"cinderella solution system review\",\"3Hakis\"],\"channelId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"isOwnerViewing\":false,\"shortDescription\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\\\n&#9658; Get Over 50% DISCOUNT + 2 FREE BONUSES - https:\/\/tinyurl.com\/y3ectsjs\\\nThe Cinderella Solution offers an easy to start, simple-to-follow cure using Flavor-Pairing rituals that hit the &ldquoreset-switch&rdquo on your metabolisms 3 key fat-burning hormones; Insulin, Cortisol and Estrogen. This weight loss ritual is backed by scientific law that has rapid, safe and permanent results. Cinderella solution has simple recipes that will accelerate your body&rsquos fat-burning mechanism and your body will then burn fat naturally.\\\n\\\nCREATOR OF CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\nCarly Donovan is a female weight loss specialist from Ontario, Canada. She has supported many people around the world for the last 10 years. She has had a weight problem in the past and she has made her own strategy. Her strategy has become a success and had helped many people around the world. \\\n\\\nCHAPTERS INSIDE CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\n Chapter 1: Weight Loss from The Inside Out\\\n Where and How to Get Started\\\n Chapter 2: Weight Loss Rituals\\\n Food Coupling\\\n Flavor Pairing\\\n Nutrition Timing\\\n Slim-Sequencing Exercise\\\n Chapter 3: Ignite and Launch 2-Phase Approach\\\n Phase 1: The Ignite Phase\\\n Phase 2: The Launch Phase\\\n Cycling the Ignite and Launch Phases\\\n Chapter 4: Cinderella Tools\\\n 14 Day Calendars\\\n Daily Meal Plans\\\n Bonus Recipes\\\n Chapter 5: Macros and Food Pairing Rituals\\\n PRIME Proteins\\\n ROYAL Fats\\\n POWER Carbs\\\n ANGEL Carbs\\\n Chapter 6: Meal Timing and Frequency\\\n Ignite: 3 Meals Daily\\\n Launch: 4 Meals Daily\\\n When to Eat\\\n Chapter 7: 3-Step Instruction Guide\\\n Chapter 8: Ignite and Launch Meal Pairing Legends\\\n Chapter 9: Portion Options\\\n Chapter 10: Food and Portion Blocks\\\n\\\nCONCLUSION\\\nIf you want to fit in your old skinny jeans, stop wearing makeup and still look pretty, have no saggy thighs and arms, and live a life full of confidence, get your hands on Cinderella Solution now.\\\n\\\nBONUSES INCLUDED:\\\nBONUS #1: 21 Day Kickstart Nutrition Guide\\\nBONUS #2: The Movement Sequencing Guide\\\n\\\nMusic: https:\/\/www.bensound.com\\\nCinderella Solution Review - https:\/\/youtu.be\/LTLie0V-zHk\\\n\\\nRELATED: cinderella solution review, cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution, cinderella solution system, cinderella solution diet, cinderella solution program, the cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution weight loss, cinderella solution review 2019, cinderella solution pdf, cinderella solution weight loss program, cinderella solution weight loss reviews, the cinderella solution review, cinderella solution system review, 3Hakis\",\"isCrawlable\":true,\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LTLie0V-zHk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAKhwLfzuwUaZ2w78M3uDqVudlyYQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LTLie0V-zHk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCSvoGloQh6ahwfNXaPyrc8aeSJDg\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LTLie0V-zHk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB2-3I9u2-AypeVKWL77jUqu37nOg\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LTLie0V-zHk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCU2_aBDc-c3cx7scaeGUkclOQ7hQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"useCipher\":false,\"averageRating\":5,\"allowRatings\":true,\"viewCount\":\"2\",\"author\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"isPrivate\":false,\"isUnpluggedCorpus\":false,\"isLiveContent\":false},\"annotations\":[{\"playerAnnotationsUrlsRenderer\":{\"invideoUrl\":\"\/\/www.youtube.com\/annotations_invideo?cap_hist=1\\\u0026video_id=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026client=1\",\"loadPolicy\":\"ALWAYS\",\"allowInPlaceSwitch\":false}}],\"playerConfig\":{\"audioConfig\":{\"loudnessDb\":-3.2590466,\"perceptualLoudnessDb\":-17.259047},\"mediaCommonConfig\":{\"dynamicReadaheadConfig\":{\"maxReadAheadMediaTimeMs\":120000,\"minReadAheadMediaTimeMs\":15000,\"readAheadGrowthRateMs\":1000}}},\"storyboards\":{\"playerStoryboardSpecRenderer\":{\"spec\":\"https:\/\/i9.ytimg.com\/sb\/LTLie0V-zHk\/storyboard3_L$L\/$N.jpg?sqp=ovOX_wMGCObW0ewF|48#27#100#10#10#0#default#rs$AOn4CLAa7dO66zNsBQq9FWVZcAsr68U-8Q|80#45#96#10#10#1000#M$M#rs$AOn4CLDcUIZ2OoPo0YQRjhPJSD2GW3UsRg|160#90#96#5#5#1000#M$M#rs$AOn4CLCyP8Ufwo9EI8vL_XQtpNuNp25Krg\"}},\"microformat\":{\"playerMicroformatRenderer\":{\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LTLie0V-zHk\/maxresdefault.jpg\",\"width\":1280,\"height\":720}]},\"embed\":{\"iframeUrl\":\"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/embed\/LTLie0V-zHk\",\"flashUrl\":\"http:\/\/www.youtube.com\/v\/LTLie0V-zHk?version=3\\\u0026autohide=1\",\"width\":1280,\"height\":720,\"flashSecureUrl\":\"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/v\/LTLie0V-zHk?version=3\\\u0026autohide=1\"},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\"},\"description\":{\"simpleText\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\\\n&#9658; Get Over 50% DISCOUNT + 2 FREE BONUSES - https:\/\/tinyurl.com\/y3ectsjs\\\nThe Cinderella Solution offers an easy to start, simple-to-follow cure using Flavor-Pairing rituals that hit the &ldquoreset-switch&rdquo on your metabolisms 3 key fat-burning hormones; Insulin, Cortisol and Estrogen. This weight loss ritual is backed by scientific law that has rapid, safe and permanent results. Cinderella solution has simple recipes that will accelerate your body&rsquos fat-burning mechanism and your body will then burn fat naturally.\\\n\\\nCREATOR OF CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\nCarly Donovan is a female weight loss specialist from Ontario, Canada. She has supported many people around the world for the last 10 years. She has had a weight problem in the past and she has made her own strategy. Her strategy has become a success and had helped many people around the world. \\\n\\\nCHAPTERS INSIDE CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\n Chapter 1: Weight Loss from The Inside Out\\\n Where and How to Get Started\\\n Chapter 2: Weight Loss Rituals\\\n Food Coupling\\\n Flavor Pairing\\\n Nutrition Timing\\\n Slim-Sequencing Exercise\\\n Chapter 3: Ignite and Launch 2-Phase Approach\\\n Phase 1: The Ignite Phase\\\n Phase 2: The Launch Phase\\\n Cycling the Ignite and Launch Phases\\\n Chapter 4: Cinderella Tools\\\n 14 Day Calendars\\\n Daily Meal Plans\\\n Bonus Recipes\\\n Chapter 5: Macros and Food Pairing Rituals\\\n PRIME Proteins\\\n ROYAL Fats\\\n POWER Carbs\\\n ANGEL Carbs\\\n Chapter 6: Meal Timing and Frequency\\\n Ignite: 3 Meals Daily\\\n Launch: 4 Meals Daily\\\n When to Eat\\\n Chapter 7: 3-Step Instruction Guide\\\n Chapter 8: Ignite and Launch Meal Pairing Legends\\\n Chapter 9: Portion Options\\\n Chapter 10: Food and Portion Blocks\\\n\\\nCONCLUSION\\\nIf you want to fit in your old skinny jeans, stop wearing makeup and still look pretty, have no saggy thighs and arms, and live a life full of confidence, get your hands on Cinderella Solution now.\\\n\\\nBONUSES INCLUDED:\\\nBONUS #1: 21 Day Kickstart Nutrition Guide\\\nBONUS #2: The Movement Sequencing Guide\\\n\\\nMusic: https:\/\/www.bensound.com\\\nCinderella Solution Review - https:\/\/youtu.be\/LTLie0V-zHk\\\n\\\nRELATED: cinderella solution review, cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution, cinderella solution system, cinderella solution diet, cinderella solution program, the cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution weight loss, cinderella solution review 2019, cinderella solution pdf, cinderella solution weight loss program, cinderella solution weight loss reviews, the cinderella solution review, cinderella solution system review, 3Hakis\"},\"lengthSeconds\":\"96\",\"ownerProfileUrl\":\"http:\/\/www.youtube.com\/channel\/UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"ownerGplusProfileUrl\":\"https:\/\/plus.google.com\/102997198881897545264\",\"externalChannelId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"isFamilySafe\":true,\"availableCountries\":[\"AD\",\"AE\",\"AF\",\"AG\",\"AI\",\"AL\",\"AM\",\"AO\",\"AQ\",\"AR\",\"AS\",\"AT\",\"AU\",\"AW\",\"AX\",\"AZ\",\"BA\",\"BB\",\"BD\",\"BE\",\"BF\",\"BG\",\"BH\",\"BI\",\"BJ\",\"BL\",\"BM\",\"BN\",\"BO\",\"BQ\",\"BR\",\"BS\",\"BT\",\"BV\",\"BW\",\"BY\",\"BZ\",\"CA\",\"CC\",\"CD\",\"CF\",\"CG\",\"CH\",\"CI\",\"CK\",\"CL\",\"CM\",\"CN\",\"CO\",\"CR\",\"CU\",\"CV\",\"CW\",\"CX\",\"CY\",\"CZ\",\"DE\",\"DJ\",\"DK\",\"DM\",\"DO\",\"DZ\",\"EC\",\"EE\",\"EG\",\"EH\",\"ER\",\"ES\",\"ET\",\"FI\",\"FJ\",\"FK\",\"FM\",\"FO\",\"FR\",\"GA\",\"GB\",\"GD\",\"GE\",\"GF\",\"GG\",\"GH\",\"GI\",\"GL\",\"GM\",\"GN\",\"GP\",\"GQ\",\"GR\",\"GS\",\"GT\",\"GU\",\"GW\",\"GY\",\"HK\",\"HM\",\"HN\",\"HR\",\"HT\",\"HU\",\"ID\",\"IE\",\"IL\",\"IM\",\"IN\",\"IO\",\"IQ\",\"IR\",\"IS\",\"IT\",\"JE\",\"JM\",\"JO\",\"JP\",\"KE\",\"KG\",\"KH\",\"KI\",\"KM\",\"KN\",\"KP\",\"KR\",\"KW\",\"KY\",\"KZ\",\"LA\",\"LB\",\"LC\",\"LI\",\"LK\",\"LR\",\"LS\",\"LT\",\"LU\",\"LV\",\"LY\",\"MA\",\"MC\",\"MD\",\"ME\",\"MF\",\"MG\",\"MH\",\"MK\",\"ML\",\"MM\",\"MN\",\"MO\",\"MP\",\"MQ\",\"MR\",\"MS\",\"MT\",\"MU\",\"MV\",\"MW\",\"MX\",\"MY\",\"MZ\",\"NA\",\"NC\",\"NE\",\"NF\",\"NG\",\"NI\",\"NL\",\"NO\",\"NP\",\"NR\",\"NU\",\"NZ\",\"OM\",\"PA\",\"PE\",\"PF\",\"PG\",\"PH\",\"PK\",\"PL\",\"PM\",\"PN\",\"PR\",\"PS\",\"PT\",\"PW\",\"PY\",\"QA\",\"RE\",\"RO\",\"RS\",\"RU\",\"RW\",\"SA\",\"SB\",\"SC\",\"SD\",\"SE\",\"SG\",\"SH\",\"SI\",\"SJ\",\"SK\",\"SL\",\"SM\",\"SN\",\"SO\",\"SR\",\"SS\",\"ST\",\"SV\",\"SX\",\"SY\",\"SZ\",\"TC\",\"TD\",\"TF\",\"TG\",\"TH\",\"TJ\",\"TK\",\"TL\",\"TM\",\"TN\",\"TO\",\"TR\",\"TT\",\"TV\",\"TW\",\"TZ\",\"UA\",\"UG\",\"UM\",\"US\",\"UY\",\"UZ\",\"VA\",\"VC\",\"VE\",\"VG\",\"VI\",\"VN\",\"VU\",\"WF\",\"WS\",\"YE\",\"YT\",\"ZA\",\"ZM\",\"ZW\"],\"isUnlisted\":false,\"hasYpcMetadata\":false,\"viewCount\":\"2\",\"category\":\"Howto \\\u0026 Style\",\"publishDate\":\"2019-10-02\",\"ownerChannelName\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"uploadDate\":\"2019-10-02\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAAQu2kiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"attestation\":{\"playerAttestationRenderer\":{\"challenge\":\"a=4\\\u0026b=G5ZdiqasY2GKqF7age-CdlL2uT4\\\u0026c=1570727020\\\u0026d=1\\\u0026e=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026c3a=19\\\u0026c1a=1\\\u0026c6a=1\\\u0026hh=BhhELQOA8k_lafOwJoJQZcu-b3Kf9Is953gaM9nGyL8\",\"botguardData\":{\"program\":\"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\",\"interpreterUrl\":\"\/\/www.google.com\/js\/bg\/4Yded54XDJAR3XmzVwO6ufrxT_MQSIaW0_tTFbN1Ar4.js\"}}},\"videoQualityPromoSupportedRenderers\":{\"videoQualityPromoRenderer\":{\"triggerCriteria\":{\"connectionWhitelist\":[\"WIFI\"],\"joinLatencySeconds\":15,\"rebufferTimeSeconds\":10,\"watchTimeWindowSeconds\":180,\"refractorySeconds\":2592000},\"text\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Experiencing interruptions? \"},{\"text\":\"Find out why\",\"bold\":true}]},\"endpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAkQ6kUiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"https:\/\/www.google.com\/get\/videoqualityreport\/\",\"target\":\"TARGET_NEW_WINDOW\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAkQ6kUiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"closeButton\":{\"videoQualityPromoCloseRenderer\":{\"trackingParams\":\"CAoQ60UiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\"}}}},\"messages\":[{\"mealbarPromoRenderer\":{\"messageTexts\":[{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Get YouTube without the ads\"}]}],\"actionButton\":{\"buttonRenderer\":{\"style\":\"STYLE_PRIMARY\",\"size\":\"SIZE_DEFAULT\",\"text\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"1 month free\"}]},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAgQ7G8iEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"SPunlimited\",\"params\":\"kgNBEg9GRXdoYXRfdG9fd2F0Y2gqEmRtZWEtYWNxLWMtZWdzbzE4YToaCAYYASoUChJkbWVhLWFjcS1jLWVnc28xOGE%3D\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAgQ7G8iEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\"}},\"dismissButton\":{\"buttonRenderer\":{\"style\":\"STYLE_BLUE_TEXT\",\"size\":\"SIZE_DEFAULT\",\"text\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Skip trial\"}]},\"serviceEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAcQ7W8iEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"feedbackEndpoint\":{\"feedbackToken\":\"AB9zfpKp45CaSXREN1w5_syZCyV-uWwzZGuO9L0UJLtU9R2sJu_mB_NKsZ209jQdH2uRt5Du2rk34OcbJnMiQC-IT88R-aE8yBLmhzO_T_ItDQAK2y4EDeGM4pdy38eJnkZlbckUQcTg1-bykEXZjYhF7_lMtICMbw\",\"uiActions\":{\"hideEnclosingContainer\":true}}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAcQ7W8iEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\"}},\"triggerCondition\":\"TRIGGER_CONDITION_POST_AD\",\"style\":\"STYLE_MESSAGE\",\"trackingParams\":\"CAYQ42kYASITCOq96ZCWkuUCFY_oYAod0Z4FqQ==\",\"impressionEndpoints\":[{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAYQ42kYASITCOq96ZCWkuUCFY_oYAod0Z4FqQ==\",\"feedbackEndpoint\":{\"feedbackToken\":\"AB9zfpIf5T1gXWLAzLNnlcmOIZtyKW6quLR_-EXi3aE_OWHolnamMl1wpPbZ9-knP3yIGYBgfhl1JDp5TrsQ2bA0SzvFsP41JUiAphRzaooVRGCeu_TdDOhsUpMQnx5_hSAcNDNSCPL5HO1BRJ1jcr4TunTjievyMQ\",\"uiActions\":{\"hideEnclosingContainer\":false}}}],\"isVisible\":true,\"messageTitle\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"YouTube Premium\"}]}}}],\"endscreen\":{\"endscreenRenderer\":{\"elements\":[{\"endscreenElementRenderer\":{\"style\":\"CHANNEL\",\"image\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/a\/AGF-l7_go2LLv_OOlH8r6GyWPIfYsuSsENkKUoTKnw=s250-c-k-c0x00ffffff-no-rj\",\"width\":250,\"height\":250},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/a\/AGF-l7_go2LLv_OOlH8r6GyWPIfYsuSsENkKUoTKnw=s400-c-k-c0x00ffffff-no-rj\",\"width\":400,\"height\":400}]},\"icon\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/www.gstatic.com\/youtube\/img\/annotations\/youtube.png\"}]},\"left\":0.42280701,\"width\":0.15438597,\"top\":0.35202491,\"aspectRatio\":1,\"startMs\":\"75155\",\"endMs\":\"95155\",\"title\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"3Hakis eBooks, channel\"}},\"simpleText\":\"3Hakis eBooks\"},\"metadata\":{\"simpleText\":\"For FREE eBook Info, Reviews, Discounts \\\u0026 FREE Bonus Offers!\\\n\\\nOur aim is to guide consumers to dependable reviews that are not only honest, but are written by real reviewers who actually have used the product. We take a great amount of pride in providing consumers with accurate digital reviews of all products. Providing honest, concise quality reviews, customer satisfaction, and excellence are our main goal. Finding reviews that are accurate does not have to be difficult!\\\n\\\nDISCLOSURE: We are a professional review channel that receives compensation from the products we review. We test each product thoroughly and give high marks to only the best. We are independently owned and the opinions expressed here are our own.\\\n\\\nSUBSCRIBE | LIKE | COMMENT | SHARE\\\n\\\nNew videos published daily!\\\n\\\n3Hakis Team!\"},\"callToAction\":{\"simpleText\":\"VISIT CHANNEL\"},\"dismiss\":{\"simpleText\":\"CANCEL\"},\"endpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAQQ-N4BGAAiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbg==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}},\"hovercardButton\":{\"subscribeButtonRenderer\":{\"buttonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"SUBSCRIBE\"}]},\"subscribed\":false,\"enabled\":true,\"type\":\"FREE\",\"channelId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"showPreferences\":false,\"subscribedButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"SUBSCRIBED\"}]},\"unsubscribedButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"SUBSCRIBE\"}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CAUQmysiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbg==\",\"unsubscribeButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"UNSUBSCRIBE\"}]},\"serviceEndpoints\":[{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAUQmysiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbg==\",\"subscribeEndpoint\":{\"channelIds\":[\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"],\"params\":\"EgIIBBgA\"}},{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAUQmysiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbg==\",\"unsubscribeEndpoint\":{\"channelIds\":[\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"],\"params\":\"CgIIBA%3D%3D\"}}]}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAQQ-N4BGAAiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"isSubscribe\":true,\"useClassicSubscribeButton\":true,\"id\":\"ae97fae8-f221-4020-8eb7-3a91c760a273\"}},{\"endscreenElementRenderer\":{\"style\":\"VIDEO\",\"image\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/-4N3KaV4Cz8\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBF4ZSZw381Py4B0jAUxVCgrHuuVQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/-4N3KaV4Cz8\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAtjgH1x5HzIcoRTH0ruK77rtD9qw\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/-4N3KaV4Cz8\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBoE_8iau6xdpF4rkAbG4bV_0OJhQ\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/-4N3KaV4Cz8\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDJx0fuCWKGEjc0DhIqL2klNM-iGQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"videoDuration\":{\"simpleText\":\"1:36\"},\"left\":0.047368422,\"width\":0.32280701,\"top\":0.32788163,\"aspectRatio\":1.7777778,\"startMs\":\"75155\",\"endMs\":\"95155\",\"title\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Easy Cellar Review (2019) - How To Build An Underground Root Cellar \\\u0026 Bunker!, video\"}},\"simpleText\":\"Easy Cellar Review (2019) - How To Build An Underground Root Cellar \\\u0026 Bunker!\"},\"metadata\":{\"simpleText\":\"No views\"},\"endpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAMQ8d4BGAEiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbkj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"-4N3KaV4Cz8\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAMQ8d4BGAEiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"id\":\"0b27c0cc-fc79-4b48-ab9a-f6b5102b7820\"}},{\"endscreenElementRenderer\":{\"style\":\"VIDEO\",\"image\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/YZmboE1C72g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDkyJif4W4LRVjGUIadWVOLzu347Q\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/YZmboE1C72g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDQob-eanMGrh3-WP600UoEUcmbvg\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/YZmboE1C72g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLC76SE50NizseEZQIfBKDCmAgTX6g\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/YZmboE1C72g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCuzSJCogGJlwd0_rqZ9LTbxHR8DQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"videoDuration\":{\"simpleText\":\"1:36\"},\"left\":0.63157892,\"width\":0.32280701,\"top\":0.3278816,\"aspectRatio\":1.7777778,\"startMs\":\"75155\",\"endMs\":\"95155\",\"title\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Penis Enlargement Bible Review (2019) - How To Increase Your Penis Size Naturally Without Surgery!, video\"}},\"simpleText\":\"Penis Enlargement Bible Review (2019) - How To Increase Your Penis Size Naturally Without Surgery!\"},\"metadata\":{\"simpleText\":\"9 views\"},\"endpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAIQ8t4BGAIiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBakyDGl2LWVuZHNjcmVlbkj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"YZmboE1C72g\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAIQ8t4BGAIiEwjqvemQlpLlAhWP6GAKHdGeBak=\",\"id\":\"9c411575-08c1-40e8-8196-7a4f6cb5d9c7\"}}],\"startMs\":\"75155\",\"trackingParams\":\"CAEQ794BIhMI6r3pkJaS5QIVj-hgCh3RngWp\"}},\"adSafetyReason\":{\"apmUserPreference\":{}}}"}};ytplayer.load = function() {yt.player.Application.create("player-api", ytplayer.config);ytplayer.config.loaded = true;};(function() {if (!!window.yt && yt.player && yt.player.Application) {ytplayer.load();}}());

### Watch Queue

### Queue

  


  
Watch Queue Queue   


  * Remove all
  * Disconnect

  


  


  
The next video is starting stop   


Loading... 

  
Watch Queue  


Queue

  
__count__/__total__  


  


##  YouTube Premium 

Loading... 

Get YouTube without the ads

Working... 

  
  


  


Skip trial

[1 month free](https://youtu.be/premium?ybp=Eg9GRXdoYXRfdG9fd2F0Y2gqEmRtZWEtYWNxLWMtZWdzbzE4YToaCAYYASoUChJkbWVhLWFjcS1jLWVnc28xOGE%253D)  


  


  


{  
"@context": "http://schema.org",  
"@type": "BreadcrumbList",  
"itemListElement": [  
{  
"@type": "ListItem",  
"position": 1,  
"item": {  
"@id": "http:\/\/www.youtube.com\/channel\/UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q",  
"name": "3Hakis eBooks"  
}  
}  
]  
}

  
  


  


  
[Find out why](https://www.google.com/get/videoqualityreport/?v=LTLie0V-zHk)Close  


#  Cinderella Solution Review 

[ ](https://youtu.be/channel/UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q)

  
[3Hakis eBooks](https://youtu.be/channel/UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q)  


  


Loading... 

  
Unsubscribe from 3Hakis eBooks?  


  
Cancel  
Unsubscribe  


Working... 

Subscribe Subscribed Unsubscribe 851

  


Loading... 

Loading... 

  


Working... 

  
Add to

### Want to watch this again later?

  
Sign in to add this video to a playlist.  


[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DLTLie0V-zHk%2526feature%253Dyoutu.be%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26feature%3D__FEATURE__%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop&passive=true&hl=en&uilel=3&service=youtube)  


  
Share  


More

  * Report

### Need to report the video? 

Sign in to report inappropriate content. 

[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DLTLie0V-zHk%2526feature%253Dyoutu.be%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26feature%3D__FEATURE__%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop&passive=true&hl=en&uilel=3&service=youtube)

[ Add translations ](https://youtu.be/timedtext_video?ref=wt&auto=yes&v=LTLie0V-zHk&bl=watch)

2 views

  
  
2

### Like this video?

  
Sign in to make your opinion count.  


[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DLTLie0V-zHk%2526feature%253Dyoutu.be%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26feature%3D__FEATURE__%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop&passive=true&hl=en&uilel=3&service=youtube)  


  
  
3  
  
  
0

### Don't like this video?

  
Sign in to make your opinion count.  


[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DLTLie0V-zHk%2526feature%253Dyoutu.be%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26feature%3D__FEATURE__%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop&passive=true&hl=en&uilel=3&service=youtube)  


  
  
1  


Loading... 

Loading... 

  
**Rating is available when the video has been rented.**  


  
This feature is not available right now. Please try again later.  


**Published on Oct 2, 2019**

Cinderella Solution Review  
► Get Over 50% DISCOUNT + 2 FREE BONUSES - [https://tinyurl.com/y3ectsjs](https://youtu.be/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Ftinyurl.com%2Fy3ectsjs&v=LTLie0V-zHk&redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw&event=video_description)  
The Cinderella Solution offers an easy to start, simple-to-follow cure using Flavor-Pairing rituals that hit the “reset-switch” on your metabolisms 3 key fat-burning hormones; Insulin, Cortisol and Estrogen. This weight loss ritual is backed by scientific law that has rapid, safe and permanent results. Cinderella solution has simple recipes that will accelerate your body’s fat-burning mechanism and your body will then burn fat naturally.  
  
CREATOR OF CINDERELLA SOLUTION  
Carly Donovan is a female weight loss specialist from Ontario, Canada. She has supported many people around the world for the last 10 years. She has had a weight problem in the past and she has made her own strategy. Her strategy has become a success and had helped many people around the world.   
  
CHAPTERS INSIDE CINDERELLA SOLUTION Chapter 1: Weight Loss from The Inside Out Where and How to Get Started Chapter 2: Weight Loss Rituals Food Coupling Flavor Pairing Nutrition Timing Slim-Sequencing Exercise Chapter 3: Ignite and Launch 2-Phase Approach Phase 1: The Ignite Phase Phase 2: The Launch Phase Cycling the Ignite and Launch Phases Chapter 4: Cinderella Tools 14 Day Calendars Daily Meal Plans Bonus Recipes Chapter 5: Macros and Food Pairing Rituals PRIME Proteins ROYAL Fats POWER Carbs ANGEL Carbs Chapter 6: Meal Timing and Frequency Ignite: 3 Meals Daily Launch: 4 Meals Daily When to Eat Chapter 7: 3-Step Instruction Guide Chapter 8: Ignite and Launch Meal Pairing Legends Chapter 9: Portion Options Chapter 10: Food and Portion Blocks  
  
CONCLUSION  
If you want to fit in your old skinny jeans, stop wearing makeup and still look pretty, have no saggy thighs and arms, and live a life full of confidence, get your hands on Cinderella Solution now.  
  
BONUSES INCLUDED:  
BONUS #1: 21 Day Kickstart Nutrition Guide  
BONUS #2: The Movement Sequencing Guide  
  
Music: [https://www.bensound.com](https://youtu.be/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bensound.com&v=LTLie0V-zHk&redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw&event=video_description)  
Cinderella Solution Review - [https://youtu.be/LTLie0V-zHk](https://youtu.be/watch?v=LTLie0V-zHk)  
  
RELATED: cinderella solution review, cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution, cinderella solution system, cinderella solution diet, cinderella solution program, the cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution weight loss, cinderella solution review 2019, cinderella solution pdf, cinderella solution weight loss program, cinderella solution weight loss reviews, the cinderella solution review, cinderella solution system review, 3Hakis

  * ####  Category 

    * [Howto & Style](https://youtu.be/channel/UC1vGae2Q3oT5MkhhfW8lwjg)

Show more  
Show less  


Loading... 

  
Autoplay  
  
  
When autoplay is enabled, a suggested video will automatically play next.   
  


####  Up next 

  * [ How To Burn Fat  \- Duration: 23:16.  Dr. Eric Berg DC 6,278,453 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=ni5-3x6ofjc)

[23:16](https://youtu.be/watch?v=ni5-3x6ofjc)

* * *

  * [ The mathematics of weight loss | Ruben Meerman | TEDxQUT (edited version)  \- Duration: 21:26.  TEDx Talks 7,656,470 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=vuIlsN32WaE)

[21:26](https://youtu.be/watch?v=vuIlsN32WaE)

  * [ How to do Intermittent Fasting: Complete Guide  \- Duration: 25:23.  Thomas DeLauer 3,898,924 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=LLVf3d0rqqY)

[25:23](https://youtu.be/watch?v=LLVf3d0rqqY)

  * [ Clean Keto on a Budget - ALDI Grocery Haul  \- Duration: 41:42.  Thomas DeLauer 786,623 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=hs3OSjZg3Jo)

[41:42](https://youtu.be/watch?v=hs3OSjZg3Jo)

  * [ Use This To Control Your Brain - Mel Robbins  \- Duration: 15:22.  Fearless Soul 197,944 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=JRzWRZahOVU)

[15:22](https://youtu.be/watch?v=JRzWRZahOVU)

  * [ Women's Secrets to Looking Half Their Age  \- Duration: 9:51.  DoctorOz 2,355,599 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=2uS58SvVR80)

[9:51](https://youtu.be/watch?v=2uS58SvVR80)

  * [ We Trained Like Superheroes For 30 Days  \- Duration: 9:37.  BuzzFeed Multiplayer 32,595,484 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=okM3OYaBQGg)

[9:37](https://youtu.be/watch?v=okM3OYaBQGg)

  * [ Your Ears Can Indicate Your Health: Don't Ignore These 8 Factors  \- Duration: 10:10.  BRIGHT SIDE 14,056,753 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=a2-6F2zOk30)

[10:10](https://youtu.be/watch?v=a2-6F2zOk30)

  * [ How To Meal Prep For The Entire Week | Bodybuilding Shredding Diet Meal Plan  \- Duration: 21:19.  Remington James Fitness 3,371,614 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=ya_uIbpH0Zc)

[21:19](https://youtu.be/watch?v=ya_uIbpH0Zc)

  * [ Intermittent Fasting: Transformational Technique | Cynthia Thurlow | TEDxGreenville  \- Duration: 12:45.  TEDx Talks 3,965,507 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=A6Dkt7zyImk)

[12:45](https://youtu.be/watch?v=A6Dkt7zyImk)

  * [ How to Get Rid of Pearly Penile Papules - EASY 3 Day PPP HOME Removal Treatment  \- Duration: 11:06.  3Hakis eBooks 33,104 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=8cdl9rfUaSk)

[11:06](https://youtu.be/watch?v=8cdl9rfUaSk)

  * [ HEALTHY EATING HACKS » + printable guide  \- Duration: 11:37.  Pick Up Limes 2,992,609 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=7UDx1RF9Oho)

[11:37](https://youtu.be/watch?v=7UDx1RF9Oho)

  * [ Arnold Schwarzenegger Shows His Gym & Fridge | Gym & Fridge | Men's Health  \- Duration: 9:13.  Men's Health 7,599,996 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=jFk-L7Wcg0g)

[9:13](https://youtu.be/watch?v=jFk-L7Wcg0g)

  * [ How to Paint Kitchen Cabinets  \- Duration: 11:30.  Wyse Guide 2,187,862 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=X8u9vT5xY8s)

[11:30](https://youtu.be/watch?v=X8u9vT5xY8s)

  * [ Guy Tries NO SUGAR 🍩 NO CARBS🥖 for 7 DAYS | The JLo 🍖 KETO Diet Challenge (...sort of)  \- Duration: 19:26.  OnTheCheapTip 590,777 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=xmsFdtLK5bE)

[19:26](https://youtu.be/watch?v=xmsFdtLK5bE)

  * [ HOW TO LOSE WEIGHT ON KETO | My lazy keto weight loss story  \- Duration: 19:49.  Ketoginja 125,781 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=bbH6ruETWIA)

[19:49](https://youtu.be/watch?v=bbH6ruETWIA)

  * [ How to get rid of muscle knots in your neck, traps, shoulders, and back  \- Duration: 15:23.  Tone and Tighten 2,867,153 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=9PC9Mn0VO00)

[15:23](https://youtu.be/watch?v=9PC9Mn0VO00)

  * [ Why Intermittent Fasting Burns Fat Faster And for Good  \- Duration: 9:53.  BRIGHT SIDE 2,515,875 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=Qngs_A2dnZ4)

[9:53](https://youtu.be/watch?v=Qngs_A2dnZ4)

  * [ I Drank Celery Juice For 7 DAYS and This is What Happened - NO JUICER REQUIRED!  \- Duration: 8:40.  More Salt Please 4,714,173 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=bTHwkh7nHZE)

[8:40](https://youtu.be/watch?v=bTHwkh7nHZE)

  * [ Premature Ejaculation Cures  \- Duration: 4:37.  Ethan O. Miller 1,644,245 views ](https://youtu.be/watch?v=9fdIjqFDDf4)

[4:37](https://youtu.be/watch?v=9fdIjqFDDf4)

[ ](https://youtu.be/)

  * Language:  English 
  * Location:  United States 
  * Restricted Mode:  Off 

[History](https://youtu.be/feed/history) Help  


Loading... 

Loading... 

Loading... 

  * [About](https://www.youtube.com/yt/about/)
  * [Press](https://www.youtube.com/yt/press/)
  * [Copyright](https://www.youtube.com/yt/copyright/)
  * [Creators](https://www.youtube.com/yt/creators/)
  * [Advertise](https://www.youtube.com/yt/advertise/)
  * [Developers](https://www.youtube.com/yt/dev/)
  * [Terms](https://youtu.be/t/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.google.com/intl/en/policies/privacy/)
  * [ Policy & Safety ](https://www.youtube.com/yt/policyandsafety/)
  * [Send feedback](https://support.google.com/youtube/?hl=en)
  * [Test new features](https://youtu.be/testtube)

  


Loading... 

  


Working... 

  
[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DLTLie0V-zHk%2526feature%253Dyoutu.be%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26feature%3Dplaylist%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop&passive=true&hl=en&uilel=3&service=youtube) to add this to Watch Later

###  Add to 

Loading playlists... 

var ytspf = ytspf || {};ytspf.enabled = true;ytspf.config = {'reload-identifier': 'spfreload'};ytspf.config['request-headers'] = {'X-YouTube-Ad-Signals': {toString: function() {return (window['yt'] && yt['ads_'] && yt.ads_['signals_'] &&yt.ads_.signals_['getAdSignalsString']) ?yt.ads_.signals_.getAdSignalsString() :'';}},'X-YouTube-Identity-Token': null};ytspf.config['experimental-request-headers'] = ytspf.config['request-headers'];ytspf.config['cache-max'] = 50;ytspf.config['navigate-limit'] = 50;ytspf.config['navigate-lifetime'] = 64800000;

spf.script.path({'www/': '/yts/jsbin/www-en_US-vfljTI2Vh/'});var ytdepmap = {"www/base": null, "www/common": "www/base", "www/angular_base": "www/common", "www/channels_accountupload": "www/common", "www/channels": "www/common", "www/dashboard": "www/common", "www/downloadreports": "www/common", "www/experiments": "www/common", "www/feed": "www/common", "www/legomap": "www/common", "www/promo_join_network": "www/common", "www/results_harlemshake": "www/common", "www/results": "www/common", "www/results_starwars": "www/common", "www/subscriptionmanager": "www/common", "www/unlimited": "www/common", "www/watch": "www/common", "www/ypc_bootstrap": "www/common", "www/ypc_core": "www/common", "www/channels_edit": "www/channels", "www/live_dashboard": "www/angular_base", "www/videomanager": "www/angular_base", "www/watch_autoplayrenderer": "www/watch", "www/watch_edit": "www/watch", "www/watch_editor": "www/watch", "www/watch_promos": "www/watch", "www/watch_speedyg": "www/watch", "www/watch_transcript": "www/watch", "www/watch_videoshelf": "www/watch", "www/ct_advancedsearch": "www/videomanager", "www/my_videos": "www/videomanager", "www/$weak$": ["www/angular_base", "www/base", "www/channels_accountupload", "www/channels_edit", "www/channels", "www/common", "www/ct_advancedsearch", "www/dashboard", "www/downloadreports", "www/experiments", "www/feed", "www/legomap", "www/live_dashboard", "www/my_videos", "www/promo_join_network", "www/results_harlemshake", "www/results", "www/results_starwars", "www/subscriptionmanager", "www/unlimited", "www/videomanager", "www/watch_autoplayrenderer", "www/watch_edit", "www/watch_editor", "www/watch", "www/watch_promos", "www/watch_speedyg", "www/watch_transcript", "www/watch_videoshelf", "www/ypc_bootstrap", "www/ypc_core"]};spf.script.declare(ytdepmap);if (window.ytcsi) {window.ytcsi.tick("je", null, '');}   
yt.setConfig({  
'VIDEO_ID': "LTLie0V-zHk",  
'WAIT_TO_DELAYLOAD_FRAME_CSS': true,  
'IS_UNAVAILABLE_PAGE': false,  
'DROPDOWN_ARROW_URL': "\/yts\/img\/pixel-vfl3z5WfW.gif",  
'AUTONAV_EXTRA_CHECK': false,

'JS_PAGE_MODULES': [  
'www/watch',  
'www/ypc_bootstrap',  
'www/watch_speedyg',  
'www/watch_autoplayrenderer',  
'' ],

'REPORTVIDEO_JS': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-reportvideo-vflnVrf1t\/www-reportvideo.js",  
'REPORTVIDEO_CSS': "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-watch-reportvideo-vflLOQtui.css",

'TIMING_AFT_KEYS': ['pbp', 'pbs'],  
'YPC_CAN_RATE_VIDEO': true,

'RELATED_PLAYER_ARGS': {"watch_next_response":"{\"responseContext\":{\"serviceTrackingParams\":[{\"service\":\"GFEEDBACK\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"has_unlimited_entitlement\",\"value\":\"False\"},{\"key\":\"has_unlimited_ncc_free_trial\",\"value\":\"False\"},{\"key\":\"e\",\"value\":\"23744176,23788845,23793834,23804281,23826780,23836965,23837040,23837742,23837772,23837993,23839597,23840216,23842630,23842882,23842986,23843533,23845944,23847143,23847943,23850330,24630162,24630349,9449243,9471239\"},{\"key\":\"logged_in\",\"value\":\"0\"}]},{\"service\":\"CSI\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"GetWatchNext_rid\",\"value\":\"0x191f12d148c4423d\"},{\"key\":\"c\",\"value\":\"WEB\"},{\"key\":\"cver\",\"value\":\"1.20191009.04.00\"},{\"key\":\"yt_li\",\"value\":\"0\"}]},{\"service\":\"GUIDED_HELP\",\"params\":[{\"key\":\"logged_in\",\"value\":\"0\"}]}]},\"contents\":{\"twoColumnWatchNextResults\":{\"results\":{\"results\":{\"contents\":[{\"itemSectionRenderer\":{\"contents\":[{\"videoMetadataRenderer\":{\"title\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\"}]},\"description\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\\\n&#9658; Get Over 50% DISCOUNT + 2 FREE BONUSES - \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/tinyurl.com\/y3ectsjs\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCwQ6TgYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0j5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"\/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Ftinyurl.com%2Fy3ectsjs\\\u0026v=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw\\\u0026event=video_description\",\"target\":\"TARGET_NEW_WINDOW\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\nThe Cinderella Solution offers an easy to start, simple-to-follow cure using Flavor-Pairing rituals that hit the &ldquoreset-switch&rdquo on your metabolisms 3 key fat-burning hormones; Insulin, Cortisol and Estrogen. This weight loss ritual is backed by scientific law that has rapid, safe and permanent results. Cinderella solution has simple recipes that will accelerate your body&rsquos fat-burning mechanism and your body will then burn fat naturally.\\\n\\\nCREATOR OF CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\nCarly Donovan is a female weight loss specialist from Ontario, Canada. She has supported many people around the world for the last 10 years. She has had a weight problem in the past and she has made her own strategy. Her strategy has become a success and had helped many people around the world. \\\n\\\nCHAPTERS INSIDE CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\n Chapter 1: Weight Loss from The Inside Out\\\n Where and How to Get Started\\\n Chapter 2: Weight Loss Rituals\\\n Food Coupling\\\n Flavor Pairing\\\n Nutrition Timing\\\n Slim-Sequencing Exercise\\\n Chapter 3: Ignite and Launch 2-Phase Approach\\\n Phase 1: The Ignite Phase\\\n Phase 2: The Launch Phase\\\n Cycling the Ignite and Launch Phases\\\n Chapter 4: Cinderella Tools\\\n 14 Day Calendars\\\n Daily Meal Plans\\\n Bonus Recipes\\\n Chapter 5: Macros and Food Pairing Rituals\\\n PRIME Proteins\\\n ROYAL Fats\\\n POWER Carbs\\\n ANGEL Carbs\\\n Chapter 6: Meal Timing and Frequency\\\n Ignite: 3 Meals Daily\\\n Launch: 4 Meals Daily\\\n When to Eat\\\n Chapter 7: 3-Step Instruction Guide\\\n Chapter 8: Ignite and Launch Meal Pairing Legends\\\n Chapter 9: Portion Options\\\n Chapter 10: Food and Portion Blocks\\\n\\\nCONCLUSION\\\nIf you want to fit in your old skinny jeans, stop wearing makeup and still look pretty, have no saggy thighs and arms, and live a life full of confidence, get your hands on Cinderella Solution now.\\\n\\\nBONUSES INCLUDED:\\\nBONUS #1: 21 Day Kickstart Nutrition Guide\\\nBONUS #2: The Movement Sequencing Guide\\\n\\\nMusic: \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/www.bensound.com\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCwQ6TgYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0j5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"\/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bensound.com\\\u0026v=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw\\\u0026event=video_description\",\"target\":\"TARGET_NEW_WINDOW\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\nCinderella Solution Review - \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/youtu.be\/LTLie0V-zHk\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCwQ6TgYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\n\\\nRELATED: cinderella solution review, cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution, cinderella solution system, cinderella solution diet, cinderella solution program, the cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution weight loss, cinderella solution review 2019, cinderella solution pdf, cinderella solution weight loss program, cinderella solution weight loss reviews, the cinderella solution review, cinderella solution system review, 3Hakis\"}]},\"allowRatings\":true,\"dateText\":{\"simpleText\":\"Published on Oct 2, 2019\"},\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\",\"likeButton\":{\"likeButtonRenderer\":{\"target\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\"},\"likeStatus\":\"INDIFFERENT\",\"likeCount\":2,\"likeCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2\"},\"likeCountWithLikeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3\"},\"dislikeCount\":0,\"dislikeCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"0\"},\"dislikeCountWithDislikeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1\"},\"trackingParams\":\"CDEQpUEiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"likesAllowed\":true}},\"trackingParams\":\"CCwQ6TgYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"owner\":{\"videoOwnerRenderer\":{\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/a\/AGF-l7_go2LLv_OOlH8r6GyWPIfYsuSsENkKUoTKnw=s48-c-k-c0xffffffff-no-rj-mo\",\"width\":48,\"height\":48},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/a\/AGF-l7_go2LLv_OOlH8r6GyWPIfYsuSsENkKUoTKnw=s88-c-k-c0xffffffff-no-rj-mo\",\"width\":88,\"height\":88},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/a\/AGF-l7_go2LLv_OOlH8r6GyWPIfYsuSsENkKUoTKnw=s176-c-k-c0xffffffff-no-rj-mo\",\"width\":176,\"height\":176}]},\"title\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CC4Q4TkiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}}}]},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CC4Q4TkiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/channel\/UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}},\"subscriberCountText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"851 subscribers\"}]},\"subscribeButton\":{\"subscribeButtonRenderer\":{\"buttonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Subscribe\"}]},\"subscriberCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"851\"},\"subscribed\":false,\"enabled\":true,\"type\":\"FREE\",\"channelId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\",\"showPreferences\":true,\"subscriberCountWithSubscribeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"852\"},\"unsubscribeMessage\":{\"dismissableDialogRenderer\":{\"trackingParams\":\"CDAQzS8iEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"dialogMessages\":[{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Unsubscribe from \"},{\"text\":\"3Hakis eBooks\"},{\"text\":\"?\"}]}]}},\"subscribedButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Subscribed\"}]},\"unsubscribedButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Subscribe\"}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CC8QmysiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78yBXdhdGNo\",\"unsubscribeButtonText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Unsubscribe\"}]},\"serviceEndpoints\":[{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CC8QmysiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78yBXdhdGNo\",\"subscribeEndpoint\":{\"channelIds\":[\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"],\"params\":\"EgIIAxgAIgtMVExpZTBWLXpIaw%3D%3D\"}},{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CC8QmysiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78yBXdhdGNo\",\"unsubscribeEndpoint\":{\"channelIds\":[\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"],\"params\":\"CgIIAxILTFRMaWUwVi16SGsYAA%3D%3D\"}}],\"longSubscriberCountText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"851 subscribers\"}]},\"shortSubscriberCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"851\"},\"targetId\":\"watch-subscribe\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CC4Q4TkiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}},\"viewCount\":{\"videoViewCountRenderer\":{\"viewCount\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 views\"},\"shortViewCount\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 views\"}}},\"shareButton\":{\"buttonRenderer\":{\"style\":\"STYLE_OPACITY\",\"size\":\"SIZE_DEFAULT\",\"isDisabled\":false,\"icon\":{\"iconType\":\"SHARE\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CC0Q5ZYBIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_\",\"shareVideoEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\",\"videoShareUrl\":\"https:\/\/youtu.be\/LTLie0V-zHk\",\"videoTitle\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\"}},\"tooltip\":\"Share\",\"trackingParams\":\"CC0Q5ZYBIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_\"}}}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCsQuy8YACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\"}},{\"itemSectionRenderer\":{\"contents\":[{\"videoDescriptionRenderer\":{\"dateText\":{\"simpleText\":\"Published on Oct 2, 2019\"},\"description\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Cinderella Solution Review\\\n&#9658; Get Over 50% DISCOUNT + 2 FREE BONUSES - \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/tinyurl.com\/y3ectsjs\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC79I-Zj7q7TPuJkt\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"\/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Ftinyurl.com%2Fy3ectsjs\\\u0026v=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw\\\u0026event=video_description\",\"target\":\"TARGET_NEW_WINDOW\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\nThe Cinderella Solution offers an easy to start, simple-to-follow cure using Flavor-Pairing rituals that hit the &ldquoreset-switch&rdquo on your metabolisms 3 key fat-burning hormones; Insulin, Cortisol and Estrogen. This weight loss ritual is backed by scientific law that has rapid, safe and permanent results. Cinderella solution has simple recipes that will accelerate your body&rsquos fat-burning mechanism and your body will then burn fat naturally.\\\n\\\nCREATOR OF CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\nCarly Donovan is a female weight loss specialist from Ontario, Canada. She has supported many people around the world for the last 10 years. She has had a weight problem in the past and she has made her own strategy. Her strategy has become a success and had helped many people around the world. \\\n\\\nCHAPTERS INSIDE CINDERELLA SOLUTION\\\n Chapter 1: Weight Loss from The Inside Out\\\n Where and How to Get Started\\\n Chapter 2: Weight Loss Rituals\\\n Food Coupling\\\n Flavor Pairing\\\n Nutrition Timing\\\n Slim-Sequencing Exercise\\\n Chapter 3: Ignite and Launch 2-Phase Approach\\\n Phase 1: The Ignite Phase\\\n Phase 2: The Launch Phase\\\n Cycling the Ignite and Launch Phases\\\n Chapter 4: Cinderella Tools\\\n 14 Day Calendars\\\n Daily Meal Plans\\\n Bonus Recipes\\\n Chapter 5: Macros and Food Pairing Rituals\\\n PRIME Proteins\\\n ROYAL Fats\\\n POWER Carbs\\\n ANGEL Carbs\\\n Chapter 6: Meal Timing and Frequency\\\n Ignite: 3 Meals Daily\\\n Launch: 4 Meals Daily\\\n When to Eat\\\n Chapter 7: 3-Step Instruction Guide\\\n Chapter 8: Ignite and Launch Meal Pairing Legends\\\n Chapter 9: Portion Options\\\n Chapter 10: Food and Portion Blocks\\\n\\\nCONCLUSION\\\nIf you want to fit in your old skinny jeans, stop wearing makeup and still look pretty, have no saggy thighs and arms, and live a life full of confidence, get your hands on Cinderella Solution now.\\\n\\\nBONUSES INCLUDED:\\\nBONUS #1: 21 Day Kickstart Nutrition Guide\\\nBONUS #2: The Movement Sequencing Guide\\\n\\\nMusic: \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/www.bensound.com\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC79I-Zj7q7TPuJkt\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"\/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bensound.com\\\u0026v=LTLie0V-zHk\\\u0026redir_token=pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw\\\u0026event=video_description\",\"target\":\"TARGET_NEW_WINDOW\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\nCinderella Solution Review - \"},{\"text\":\"https:\/\/youtu.be\/LTLie0V-zHk\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\"}}},{\"text\":\"\\\n\\\nRELATED: cinderella solution review, cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution, cinderella solution system, cinderella solution diet, cinderella solution program, the cinderella solution reviews, cinderella solution weight loss, cinderella solution review 2019, cinderella solution pdf, cinderella solution weight loss program, cinderella solution weight loss reviews, the cinderella solution review, cinderella solution system review, 3Hakis\"}]},\"metadataRowContainer\":{\"metadataRowContainerRenderer\":{\"rows\":[{\"metadataRowRenderer\":{\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Category\"},\"contents\":[{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Howto \\\u0026 Style\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC1vGae2Q3oT5MkhhfW8lwjg\"}}}]}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}}],\"collapsedItemCount\":0,\"trackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}},\"showMoreText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Show more\"}]},\"showLessText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Show less\"}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CCoQ4IgCGAAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCkQuy8YASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\"}},{\"itemSectionRenderer\":{\"continuations\":[{\"nextContinuationData\":{\"continuation\":\"EkQSC0xUTGllMFYtekhrwAEAyAEA4AEBogINKP___________wFAAMICGxoXaHR0cHM6Ly93d3cueW91dHViZS5jb20iABgG\",\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCgQybcCIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_\",\"label\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Show more replies\"}]}}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCcQuy8YAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"sectionIdentifier\":\"comment-item-section\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCYQui8iEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}},\"secondaryResults\":{\"secondaryResults\":{\"results\":[{\"compactAutoplayRenderer\":{\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Up next\"},\"toggleDescription\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Autoplay\"}]},\"infoIcon\":{\"iconType\":\"INFO\"},\"infoText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"When autoplay is enabled, a suggested video will automatically play next.\"}]},\"contents\":[{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"ni5-3x6ofjc\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLA4wumEWiFoApGY3AN7byP0dNRYWA\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBURuyEhTeQh-wVAhhAIkuJbY_Bsg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How To Burn Fat\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Dr. Eric Berg DC\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCUQpDAYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHYXV0b25hdg==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC3w193M5tYPJqF0Hi-7U-2g\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/drericberg123\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"6,278,453 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"23 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"23:16\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCUQpDAYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHYXV0b25hdkj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"ni5-3x6ofjc\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Dr. Eric Berg DC\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCUQpDAYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHYXV0b25hdg==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC3w193M5tYPJqF0Hi-7U-2g\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/drericberg123\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-GUzCDRP9HzY\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/Hf3V-A_YZ0o\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CCUQpDAYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0C3_KH18dufl54B\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"6.2M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How To Burn Fat - 23 minutes - play video\"}}}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCQQpmAYACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\"}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"vuIlsN32WaE\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDNk1DQtLn0NWyZ8pvG2hc4W1QNjQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCAtwns77eySas6ARtaphEx2DrYIA\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"The mathematics of weight loss | Ruben Meerman | TEDxQUT (edited version)\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCMQpDAYASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"7,656,470 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"21 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"21:26\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCMQpDAYASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"vuIlsN32WaE\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCMQpDAYASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-yjj95JJQEm8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/qkyW_xNpwSo\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCMQpDAYASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Chs9nvjbaJ8b4B\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"7.6M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"The mathematics of weight loss | Ruben Meerman | TEDxQUT (edited version) - 21 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"LLVf3d0rqqY\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAs6G73AA05oXqcYe-gWMGout42zA\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDnnCSEuAGSK6mPHoiD_tfXhjiNrA\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to do Intermittent Fasting: Complete Guide\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCIQpDAYAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3,898,924 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"25 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"25:23\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCIQpDAYAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LLVf3d0rqqY\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCIQpDAYAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-LOT1Hv3xqb8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/3u_avHmBwxE\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCIQpDAYAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Cm1a7p3fvX2iw=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.8M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How to do Intermittent Fasting: Complete Guide - 25 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"hs3OSjZg3Jo\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDyplLd37u8EFyZlhXcClq1xlDCgw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBHlVh_WrO54hBBLZjEvZacRROd2w\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Clean Keto on a Budget - ALDI Grocery Haul\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCEQpDAYAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"786,623 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"41 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"41:42\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCEQpDAYAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"hs3OSjZg3Jo\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCEQpDAYAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-LOT1Hv3xqb8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/3u_avHmBwxE\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CCEQpDAYAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0CauYOzo8nz5oYB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"786K views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Clean Keto on a Budget - ALDI Grocery Haul - 41 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"JRzWRZahOVU\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAlxnxy4DgS9L2woOV_VhEez1sizw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBO9SZcaiYyeccSlG2iQwP0ncDpHg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Use This To Control Your Brain - Mel Robbins\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Fearless Soul\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCAQpDAYBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC0nOQ1R3Z-vRO7K6g-W7Jkg\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"197,944 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"15 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"15:22\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCAQpDAYBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"JRzWRZahOVU\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Fearless Soul\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CCAQpDAYBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC0nOQ1R3Z-vRO7K6g-W7Jkg\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-hGk2dsQy8CY\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/9uhEYyv0dVA\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CCAQpDAYBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DV8oS12ci1jiU=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"197K views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Use This To Control Your Brain - Mel Robbins - 15 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"2uS58SvVR80\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBitgj8U8y1ppyuZ_yn8PF8bOs2iw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDgIFQHjkKkXvnS671vsfyIBW2jVg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Women's Secrets to Looking Half Their Age\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"DoctorOz\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB8QpDAYBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCc8cHxAZ3jwWkrrDyaLwDUw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/DoctorOz\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2,355,599 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"9 minutes, 51 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"9:51\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB8QpDAYBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"2uS58SvVR80\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"DoctorOz\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB8QpDAYBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCc8cHxAZ3jwWkrrDyaLwDUw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/DoctorOz\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-wUFAO6VDNR0\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/Eu-a0dQaVxU\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CB8QpDAYBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DNj9Xekr6u8toB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.3M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Women's Secrets to Looking Half Their Age - 9 minutes, 51 seconds - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"okM3OYaBQGg\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAB_urYQPUXvIm5uW-A6axgJU4aEw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLATktb4pZKKWsp3_Gm6BbUj9Il7_g\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"We Trained Like Superheroes For 30 Days\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BuzzFeed Multiplayer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB4QpDAYBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCBUVGPsJzc1U8SECMgBaMFw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/buzzfeedblue\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"32,595,484 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"9 minutes, 37 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"9:37\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB4QpDAYBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"okM3OYaBQGg\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BuzzFeed Multiplayer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB4QpDAYBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCBUVGPsJzc1U8SECMgBaMFw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/buzzfeedblue\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-GpCZ25vJ6CU\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/6qGF_ZTSSf0\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CB4QpDAYBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DogIW0mOfNoaIB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"32M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"We Trained Like Superheroes For 30 Days - 9 minutes, 37 seconds - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"a2-6F2zOk30\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDWXZGaAUJtTBliUsS4Wl8PC28G3A\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDEG49m1Sp4FPjWWheGK12yg2x4aw\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Your Ears Can Indicate Your Health: Don't Ignore These 8 Factors\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BRIGHT SIDE\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB0QpDAYByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC4rlAVgAK0SGk-yTfe48Qpw\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"14,056,753 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"10 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"10:10\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB0QpDAYByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"a2-6F2zOk30\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BRIGHT SIDE\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CB0QpDAYByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC4rlAVgAK0SGk-yTfe48Qpw\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-z_Hk6pF1hI8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/VSGnygSlOHM\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CB0QpDAYByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0D9prrm9sLut2s=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"14M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Your Ears Can Indicate Your Health: Don't Ignore These 8 Factors - 10 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"ya_uIbpH0Zc\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDEb-4DfvSNz6-zEDLVBj0NImdwCQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBLRSZ4q-Wmiqk97JcyyL6xb-D1Bg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How To Meal Prep For The Entire Week | Bodybuilding Shredding Diet Meal Plan\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Remington James Fitness\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBwQpDAYCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCO9Rhj_x_GgJl-Ria7257EA\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3,371,614 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"21 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"21:19\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBwQpDAYCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"ya_uIbpH0Zc\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Remington James Fitness\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBwQpDAYCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCO9Rhj_x_GgJl-Ria7257EA\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-UGME7ApCn9g\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/4xBacDellO4\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CBwQpDAYCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0CXo5_Sm8T718kB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.3M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How To Meal Prep For The Entire Week | Bodybuilding Shredding Diet Meal Plan - 21 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"A6Dkt7zyImk\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAU2PkYJt9BfqTCUwcB_QJMrAgXOg\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBkx0aT_A1XU4da115puxl1mztZeg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Intermittent Fasting: Transformational Technique | Cynthia Thurlow | TEDxGreenville\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBsQpDAYCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3,965,507 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"12 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"12:45\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBsQpDAYCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"A6Dkt7zyImk\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBsQpDAYCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-yjj95JJQEm8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/qkyW_xNpwSo\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CBsQpDAYCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DpxMjn-5a50AM=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.9M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Intermittent Fasting: Transformational Technique | Cynthia Thurlow | TEDxGreenville - 12 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"8cdl9rfUaSk\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDWJi7At7JjNKobtDiFATXwaNZxrw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB5KOZ8AOvSZ6ewvmbpjcZ9mqgJvw\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to Get Rid of Pearly Penile Papules - EASY 3 Day PPP HOME Removal Treatment\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBoQpDAYCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"33,104 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"11 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"11:06\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBoQpDAYCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"8cdl9rfUaSk\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBoQpDAYCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-vI6A8O4l_FA\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/iWtvu-_s2XM\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBoQpDAYCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Cp0tG-677Z4_EB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"33K views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How to Get Rid of Pearly Penile Papules - EASY 3 Day PPP HOME Removal Treatment - 11 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"7UDx1RF9Oho\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAPFmC_3E0il1iAuInVYV69Nsqy_g\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBxiJayGZIzkg4IFSrzcMv_ZKbX4w\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"HEALTHY EATING HACKS &raquo + printable guide\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Pick Up Limes\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBkQpDAYCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCq2E1mIwUKMWzCA4liA_XGQ\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2,992,609 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"11 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"11:37\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBkQpDAYCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"7UDx1RF9Oho\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Pick Up Limes\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBkQpDAYCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCq2E1mIwUKMWzCA4liA_XGQ\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-i9-ZaNnfofo\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/_HxHfh_ZP2o\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CBkQpDAYCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Ca9PSL0bq8oO0B\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.9M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"HEALTHY EATING HACKS &raquo + printable guide - 11 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"jFk-L7Wcg0g\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/jFk-L7Wcg0g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDcvbPY0UdMaXx55mULGTrATiAzeA\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/jFk-L7Wcg0g\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCD-7NNyuJAunKnrn21ckc2Vbe2WQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Arnold Schwarzenegger Shows His Gym \\\u0026 Fridge | Gym \\\u0026 Fridge | Men's Health\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Men's Health\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBgQpDAYDCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCwJfDTNqtM5n-dQBfuuHzYw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/MensHealthMag\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"7,599,996 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"9 minutes, 13 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"9:13\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBgQpDAYDCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"jFk-L7Wcg0g\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Men's Health\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBgQpDAYDCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCwJfDTNqtM5n-dQBfuuHzYw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/MensHealthMag\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-MTSzmfhDhzk\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/FJdV50_r5wI\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBgQpDAYDCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DIhvKs-8XPrIwB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"7.5M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Arnold Schwarzenegger Shows His Gym \\\u0026 Fridge | Gym \\\u0026 Fridge | Men's Health - 9 minutes, 13 seconds - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"X8u9vT5xY8s\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/X8u9vT5xY8s\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLA-DZ6fn3qCm7PMi9gNrfBSTTqqrQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/X8u9vT5xY8s\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB8LgSHnhB4g6MilZnZ9WN4hntmcA\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to Paint Kitchen Cabinets\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Wyse Guide\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBcQpDAYDSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCeW5TzrZq-MyzuxJOrSb2_A\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheGrayBoxwood\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2,187,862 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"11 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"11:30\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBcQpDAYDSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"X8u9vT5xY8s\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Wyse Guide\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBcQpDAYDSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCeW5TzrZq-MyzuxJOrSb2_A\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheGrayBoxwood\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-9s5c2FGgJXM\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/uo3T_NKwQHk\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBcQpDAYDSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DLx8Xz07fv5V8=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.1M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How to Paint Kitchen Cabinets - 11 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"xmsFdtLK5bE\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/xmsFdtLK5bE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB76jfmXiLUFmdhDke--Ng90gmKnw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/xmsFdtLK5bE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLD6cAXZGooW2as3yOUbUXoDO537qw\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Guy Tries NO SUGAR &#127849; NO CARBS&#129366; for 7 DAYS | The JLo &#127830; KETO Diet Challenge (...sort of)\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"OnTheCheapTip\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBYQpDAYDiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCLJbb4CVQCvoC5uv498YnqA\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/OnTheCheapTip\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"590,777 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"19 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"19:26\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBYQpDAYDiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"xmsFdtLK5bE\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"OnTheCheapTip\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBYQpDAYDiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCLJbb4CVQCvoC5uv498YnqA\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/OnTheCheapTip\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-jefWDKnMuVE\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/dagOWLHBmjA\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBYQpDAYDiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Cxy6uW7a7BtcYB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"590K views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Guy Tries NO SUGAR &#127849; NO CARBS&#129366; for 7 DAYS | The JLo &#127830; KETO Diet Challenge (...sort of) - 19 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"bbH6ruETWIA\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/bbH6ruETWIA\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAxl6On2xGQTFv_Zu6vVeRXwvqRFw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/bbH6ruETWIA\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBWKHCvO35OicxSk1sfBKAgDVu8uQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"HOW TO LOSE WEIGHT ON KETO | My lazy keto weight loss story\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Ketoginja\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBUQpDAYDyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCAymkMXkGuibUfmDshI8lOg\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"125,781 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"19 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"19:49\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBUQpDAYDyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"bbH6ruETWIA\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Ketoginja\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBUQpDAYDyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCAymkMXkGuibUfmDshI8lOg\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-3MbRX8k7HX8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/AkJE330ZLsc\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBUQpDAYDyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0CAsc2I7tX-2G0=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"125K views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"HOW TO LOSE WEIGHT ON KETO | My lazy keto weight loss story - 19 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"9PC9Mn0VO00\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/9PC9Mn0VO00\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDcv9LP_xGLzWp91NSF9SLso_Pn9Q\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/9PC9Mn0VO00\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLD0gDCU2CYVMlyCpbx-BZOyDad90g\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to get rid of muscle knots in your neck, traps, shoulders, and back\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Tone and Tighten\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBQQpDAYECITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJASBOyF4Fkd26SIwRhLuZw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/toneandtighten\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2,867,153 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"15 minutes\"}},\"simpleText\":\"15:23\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBQQpDAYECITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"9PC9Mn0VO00\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Tone and Tighten\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBQQpDAYECITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJASBOyF4Fkd26SIwRhLuZw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/toneandtighten\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-3teO5pIiWts\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/d94coWQSlnU\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBQQpDAYECITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0DN9tTop6av-PQB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.8M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"How to get rid of muscle knots in your neck, traps, shoulders, and back - 15 minutes - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"Qngs_A2dnZ4\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/Qngs_A2dnZ4\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAZVSYUrYih_97Zj6jkyyQL1z1P9A\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/Qngs_A2dnZ4\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB_Ku-DFnGii4PDiMjB_NP8X51oCQ\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Why Intermittent Fasting Burns Fat Faster And for Good\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BRIGHT SIDE\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBMQpDAYESITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC4rlAVgAK0SGk-yTfe48Qpw\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2,515,875 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"9 minutes, 53 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"9:53\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBMQpDAYESITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"Qngs_A2dnZ4\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BRIGHT SIDE\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBMQpDAYESITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC4rlAVgAK0SGk-yTfe48Qpw\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-z_Hk6pF1hI8\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/VSGnygSlOHM\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"ownerBadges\":[{\"verifiedBadge\":{\"tooltip\":\"Verified\"}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CBMQpDAYESITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0Ceu_bswJ-LvEI=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.5M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Why Intermittent Fasting Burns Fat Faster And for Good - 9 minutes, 53 seconds - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"bTHwkh7nHZE\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/bTHwkh7nHZE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAAmJNcazbfI-fMWMIzKVO7L1s19w\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/bTHwkh7nHZE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDv2r5fPcXSXSIJTXUVIdcgPZWPDg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"I Drank Celery Juice For 7 DAYS and This is What Happened - NO JUICER REQUIRED!\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"More Salt Please\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBIQpDAYEiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCdfgdJ6erKdxuek909HzNZg\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"4,714,173 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"8 minutes, 40 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"8:40\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBIQpDAYEiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"bTHwkh7nHZE\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"More Salt Please\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBIQpDAYEiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCdfgdJ6erKdxuek909HzNZg\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/--2IGxqioGZU\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/pqFSrj883IA\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBIQpDAYEiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0CRu5z3oZL8mG0=\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"4.7M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"I Drank Celery Juice For 7 DAYS and This is What Happened - NO JUICER REQUIRED! - 8 minutes, 40 seconds - play video\"}}}},{\"compactVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"9fdIjqFDDf4\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/9fdIjqFDDf4\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLD6hU5YGe8lhhhvck-J76sHkYHCQw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/9fdIjqFDDf4\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDOxKR4yAAcxEZ_6eGNDdDfuLDOwg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Premature Ejaculation Cures\"},\"longBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Ethan O. Miller\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBEQpDAYEyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCq25kNzDu52ezLXpK609Evg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/EthanOMiller\"}}}]},\"viewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1,644,245 views\"},\"lengthText\":{\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"4 minutes, 37 seconds\"}},\"simpleText\":\"4:37\"},\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBEQpDAYEyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZEj5mPurtM-4mS0=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"9fdIjqFDDf4\",\"nofollow\":true}},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Ethan O. Miller\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBEQpDAYEyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIHcmVsYXRlZA==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCq25kNzDu52ezLXpK609Evg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/EthanOMiller\"}}}]},\"channelThumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/yt3.ggpht.com\/-RcN_kDmD0hg\/AAAAAAAAAAI\/AAAAAAAAAAA\/MWCdmPQxKTw\/s68-c-k-no-mo-rj-c0xffffff\/photo.jpg\",\"width\":68,\"height\":68}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CBEQpDAYEyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILv0D-m4yK6pHS-_UB\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1.6M views\"},\"accessibility\":{\"accessibilityData\":{\"label\":\"Premature Ejaculation Cures - 4 minutes, 37 seconds - play video\"}}}}],\"continuations\":[{\"nextContinuationData\":{\"continuation\":\"CBQSRBILTFRMaWUwVi16SGvAAQDIAQDgAQGiAg0o____________AUAAwgIbGhdodHRwczovL3d3dy55b3V0dWJlLmNvbSIAGAAq1AEIt_yh9fHbn5eeAQihs9nvjbaJ8b4BCKbVrund-9faLAiauYOzo8nz5oYBCNXyhLXZyLWOJQjNj9Xekr6u8toBCOiAhbSY582hogEI_aa65vbC7rdrCJejn9KbxPvXyQEI6cTI5_uWudADCKnS0b7rvtnj8QEImvT0i9G6vKDtAQjIhvKs-8XPrIwBCMvHxfPTt-_lXwixy6uW7a7BtcYBCICxzYju1f7YbQjN9tTop6av-PQBCJ679uzAn4u8QgiRu5z3oZL8mG0I_puMiuqR0vv1AQ%3D%3D\",\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CBAQybcCIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_\",\"label\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Show more\"}]}}}],\"trackingParams\":\"CA8QqTAiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}},\"autoplay\":{\"autoplay\":{\"sets\":[{\"mode\":\"NORMAL\",\"autoplayVideo\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CA4Q4ZIBIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_MgxyZWxhdGVkLWF1dG9I-Zj7q7TPuJkt\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"ni5-3x6ofjc\",\"params\":\"EAEYAdoBAggB\",\"playerParams\":\"QAFIAQ%3D%3D\"}}}],\"countDownSecs\":5}}}},\"currentVideoEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAAQg2ciEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LTLie0V-zHk\"}},\"editContents\":{\"editOnWatchRenderer\":{\"editEnabled\":false,\"showEditorProcessingStatus\":false,\"showEnhanceConfirmation\":false,\"editorProgressFeedbackKey\":\"\",\"enhanceConfirmationProjectId\":\"\",\"apiaryFeedbackClientId\":\"\",\"allowMarkUnlisted\":false,\"enhanceConfirmationMessage\":\"\",\"enhanceEnabled\":false,\"analyticsEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAAQg2ciEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"urlEndpoint\":{\"url\":\"https:\/\/www.youtube.com\/analytics#;fi=v-LTLie0V-zHk\"}},\"videoIsProcessing\":false,\"interactivityEnabled\":false,\"privacyStatus\":\"PUBLIC\",\"audioEnhanceEnabled\":false,\"creatorEndscreenEnabled\":false,\"videoIsLivePremiere\":false}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAAQg2ciEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\",\"playerOverlays\":{\"playerOverlayRenderer\":{\"endScreen\":{\"watchNextEndScreenRenderer\":{\"results\":[{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"ni5-3x6ofjc\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLA4wumEWiFoApGY3AN7byP0dNRYWA\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLA9kHpwzdNJC7cLyDobgJKVETqIuw\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCvVgKd5UQYdLEHw2I2uKIYTetsfw\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ni5-3x6ofjc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBURuyEhTeQh-wVAhhAIkuJbY_Bsg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How To Burn Fat\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Dr. Eric Berg DC\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CA0QvU4YACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC3w193M5tYPJqF0Hi-7U-2g\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/drericberg123\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"23:16\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":1396,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CA0QvU4YACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"ni5-3x6ofjc\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CA0QvU4YACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"6.2M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 years ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"vuIlsN32WaE\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDNk1DQtLn0NWyZ8pvG2hc4W1QNjQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLD9lm-cEQO9xmqQiBdGXG0NexPdgg\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBBoDrgSmgKgFOJswCv8X30duRN_w\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/vuIlsN32WaE\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCAtwns77eySas6ARtaphEx2DrYIA\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"The mathematics of weight loss | Ruben Meerman | TEDxQUT (edited version)\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAwQvU4YASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"21:26\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":1286,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAwQvU4YASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"vuIlsN32WaE\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAwQvU4YASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"7.6M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"6 years ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"LLVf3d0rqqY\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAs6G73AA05oXqcYe-gWMGout42zA\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAURFA0SmkAGxfeCbmNdu64EaiqDQ\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCanAwO2FY4-XBjiyOR-GgImg3fSA\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/LLVf3d0rqqY\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDnnCSEuAGSK6mPHoiD_tfXhjiNrA\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to do Intermittent Fasting: Complete Guide\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAsQvU4YAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"25:23\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":1523,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAsQvU4YAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"LLVf3d0rqqY\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAsQvU4YAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.8M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"11 months ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"hs3OSjZg3Jo\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDyplLd37u8EFyZlhXcClq1xlDCgw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDcDMuqL4xD64LkA2KH8TMdLw3Iow\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLD9OpMS7prN0L_xbv9oipJ2jutdMA\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/hs3OSjZg3Jo\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBHlVh_WrO54hBBLZjEvZacRROd2w\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Clean Keto on a Budget - ALDI Grocery Haul\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Thomas DeLauer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAoQvU4YAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC70SrI3VkT1MXALRtf0pcHg\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TheTdelauer\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"41:42\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":2502,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAoQvU4YAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"hs3OSjZg3Jo\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAoQvU4YAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"786K views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1 month ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"JRzWRZahOVU\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAlxnxy4DgS9L2woOV_VhEez1sizw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCeSzRPgpCbNC-IQD9Q8SJFgQjbSg\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBmmBA88DYAydWBhkI9iv1CvgfldQ\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/JRzWRZahOVU\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBO9SZcaiYyeccSlG2iQwP0ncDpHg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Use This To Control Your Brain - Mel Robbins\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Fearless Soul\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAkQvU4YBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC0nOQ1R3Z-vRO7K6g-W7Jkg\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"15:22\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":922,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAkQvU4YBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"JRzWRZahOVU\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAkQvU4YBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"197K views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1 month ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"2uS58SvVR80\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBitgj8U8y1ppyuZ_yn8PF8bOs2iw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCiU9EjLVjAnhYhDw7Ikeq8rDbYQA\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAxl2-mGK39EU8CBsKuh3gdBRKzhQ\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/2uS58SvVR80\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDgIFQHjkKkXvnS671vsfyIBW2jVg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Women's Secrets to Looking Half Their Age\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"DoctorOz\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAgQvU4YBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCc8cHxAZ3jwWkrrDyaLwDUw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/DoctorOz\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"9:51\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":591,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAgQvU4YBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"2uS58SvVR80\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAgQvU4YBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.3M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 months ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"okM3OYaBQGg\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAB_urYQPUXvIm5uW-A6axgJU4aEw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAt3J-4bZvZlOwxUlQ-U9WcJwSlBA\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLC3Fg-LymDwMnE75AcYCqeqQXUM5g\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/okM3OYaBQGg\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLATktb4pZKKWsp3_Gm6BbUj9Il7_g\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"We Trained Like Superheroes For 30 Days\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BuzzFeed Multiplayer\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAcQvU4YBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCBUVGPsJzc1U8SECMgBaMFw\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/buzzfeedblue\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"9:37\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":577,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAcQvU4YBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"okM3OYaBQGg\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAcQvU4YBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"32M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 years ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"a2-6F2zOk30\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDWXZGaAUJtTBliUsS4Wl8PC28G3A\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCp208xd7Fkt7wU365voPdkr-V_Yg\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBARzeR_CkQQJ2Jep9EbrEtTt18qw\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/a2-6F2zOk30\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDEG49m1Sp4FPjWWheGK12yg2x4aw\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Your Ears Can Indicate Your Health: Don't Ignore These 8 Factors\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"BRIGHT SIDE\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAYQvU4YByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UC4rlAVgAK0SGk-yTfe48Qpw\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"10:10\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":610,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAYQvU4YByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"a2-6F2zOk30\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAYQvU4YByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"14M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1 year ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"ya_uIbpH0Zc\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDEb-4DfvSNz6-zEDLVBj0NImdwCQ\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCjcr5An69rHmTLlZZxo1k3JIeQaA\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLASLdw8NLCg3C19MQZPkWffnmhwuA\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/ya_uIbpH0Zc\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBLRSZ4q-Wmiqk97JcyyL6xb-D1Bg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How To Meal Prep For The Entire Week | Bodybuilding Shredding Diet Meal Plan\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Remington James Fitness\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAUQvU4YCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCO9Rhj_x_GgJl-Ria7257EA\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"21:19\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":1279,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAUQvU4YCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"ya_uIbpH0Zc\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAUQvU4YCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.3M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2 years ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"A6Dkt7zyImk\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAU2PkYJt9BfqTCUwcB_QJMrAgXOg\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAu7HtwWocSu2u1kJBnnwRi_dhlnw\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBMKjpNH71EyrBCGRs4jo_wKENw1g\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/A6Dkt7zyImk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBkx0aT_A1XU4da115puxl1mztZeg\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"Intermittent Fasting: Transformational Technique | Cynthia Thurlow | TEDxGreenville\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"TEDx Talks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAQQvU4YCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCsT0YIqwnpJCM-mx7-gSA4Q\",\"canonicalBaseUrl\":\"\/user\/TEDxTalks\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"12:45\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":765,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAQQvU4YCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"A6Dkt7zyImk\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAQQvU4YCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"3.9M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"4 months ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"8cdl9rfUaSk\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLDWJi7At7JjNKobtDiFATXwaNZxrw\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAi3qlVBZx8UC2krzCxxaFS7_daeA\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBurf4XnOOJ6B-tKmfuzuQG67K0NQ\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/8cdl9rfUaSk\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLB5KOZ8AOvSZ6ewvmbpjcZ9mqgJvw\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"How to Get Rid of Pearly Penile Papules - EASY 3 Day PPP HOME Removal Treatment\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"3Hakis eBooks\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAMQvU4YCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCJ3sBHCb-VCH1sAQUicJ00Q\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"11:06\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":666,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAMQvU4YCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"8cdl9rfUaSk\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAMQvU4YCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"33K views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"1 year ago\"}}},{\"endScreenVideoRenderer\":{\"videoId\":\"7UDx1RF9Oho\",\"thumbnail\":{\"thumbnails\":[{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCKgBEF5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLAPFmC_3E0il1iAuInVYV69Nsqy_g\",\"width\":168,\"height\":94},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEiCMQBEG5IWvKriqkDFQgBFQAAAAAYASUAAMhCPQCAokN4AQ==\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBqD372hHzn8WppFe4-RYwUd78r-g\",\"width\":196,\"height\":110},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCPYBEIoBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLCRCzcbqFJ2L18LU6CkyCNfQZspSQ\",\"width\":246,\"height\":138},{\"url\":\"https:\/\/i.ytimg.com\/vi\/7UDx1RF9Oho\/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE=\\\u0026rs=AOn4CLBxiJayGZIzkg4IFSrzcMv_ZKbX4w\",\"width\":336,\"height\":188}]},\"title\":{\"simpleText\":\"HEALTHY EATING HACKS &raquo + printable guide\"},\"shortBylineText\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"Pick Up Limes\",\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAIQvU4YCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"browseEndpoint\":{\"browseId\":\"UCq2E1mIwUKMWzCA4liA_XGQ\"}}}]},\"lengthText\":{\"simpleText\":\"11:37\"},\"lengthInSeconds\":697,\"navigationEndpoint\":{\"clickTrackingParams\":\"CAIQvU4YCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ==\",\"watchEndpoint\":{\"videoId\":\"7UDx1RF9Oho\"}},\"trackingParams\":\"CAIQvU4YCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvw==\",\"shortViewCountText\":{\"simpleText\":\"2.9M views\"},\"publishedTimeText\":{\"simpleText\":\"9 months ago\"}}}],\"title\":{\"runs\":[{\"text\":\"You may also like...\"}]},\"trackingParams\":\"CAEQ-lwiEwiN1OmQlpLlAhWCzJwKHb0SC78=\"}}}}}","autoplay_count":1,"rvs":"short_view_count_text=6.2M+views\u0026endscreen_autoplay_session_data=playnext%3D1%26itct%3DCA4Q4ZIBIhMIjdTpkJaS5QIVgsycCh29Egu_MgxyZWxhdGVkLWF1dG9I-Zj7q7TPuJkt%26autonav%3D1\u0026session_data=itct%3DCA0QvU4YACITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=ni5-3x6ofjc\u0026length_seconds=1396\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fni5-3x6ofjc%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBURuyEhTeQh-wVAhhAIkuJbY_Bsg\u0026author=Dr.+Eric+Berg+DC\u0026title=How+To+Burn+Fat\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fni5-3x6ofjc%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBURuyEhTeQh-wVAhhAIkuJbY_Bsg,short_view_count_text=7.6M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAwQvU4YASITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=vuIlsN32WaE\u0026length_seconds=1286\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FvuIlsN32WaE%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLCAtwns77eySas6ARtaphEx2DrYIA\u0026author=TEDx+Talks\u0026title=The+mathematics+of+weight+loss+%7C+Ruben+Meerman+%7C+TEDxQUT+%28edited+version%29\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FvuIlsN32WaE%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLCAtwns77eySas6ARtaphEx2DrYIA,short_view_count_text=3.8M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAsQvU4YAiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=LLVf3d0rqqY\u0026length_seconds=1523\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FLLVf3d0rqqY%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDnnCSEuAGSK6mPHoiD_tfXhjiNrA\u0026author=Thomas+DeLauer\u0026title=How+to+do+Intermittent+Fasting%3A+Complete+Guide\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FLLVf3d0rqqY%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDnnCSEuAGSK6mPHoiD_tfXhjiNrA,short_view_count_text=786K+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAoQvU4YAyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=hs3OSjZg3Jo\u0026length_seconds=2502\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fhs3OSjZg3Jo%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBHlVh_WrO54hBBLZjEvZacRROd2w\u0026author=Thomas+DeLauer\u0026title=Clean+Keto+on+a+Budget+-+ALDI+Grocery+Haul\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fhs3OSjZg3Jo%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBHlVh_WrO54hBBLZjEvZacRROd2w,short_view_count_text=197K+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAkQvU4YBCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=JRzWRZahOVU\u0026length_seconds=922\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FJRzWRZahOVU%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBO9SZcaiYyeccSlG2iQwP0ncDpHg\u0026author=Fearless+Soul\u0026title=Use+This+To+Control+Your+Brain+-+Mel+Robbins\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FJRzWRZahOVU%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBO9SZcaiYyeccSlG2iQwP0ncDpHg,short_view_count_text=2.3M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAgQvU4YBSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=2uS58SvVR80\u0026length_seconds=591\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F2uS58SvVR80%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDgIFQHjkKkXvnS671vsfyIBW2jVg\u0026author=DoctorOz\u0026title=Women%27s+Secrets+to+Looking+Half+Their+Age\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F2uS58SvVR80%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDgIFQHjkKkXvnS671vsfyIBW2jVg,short_view_count_text=32M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAcQvU4YBiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=okM3OYaBQGg\u0026length_seconds=577\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FokM3OYaBQGg%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLATktb4pZKKWsp3_Gm6BbUj9Il7_g\u0026author=BuzzFeed+Multiplayer\u0026title=We+Trained+Like+Superheroes+For+30+Days\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FokM3OYaBQGg%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLATktb4pZKKWsp3_Gm6BbUj9Il7_g,short_view_count_text=14M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAYQvU4YByITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=a2-6F2zOk30\u0026length_seconds=610\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fa2-6F2zOk30%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDEG49m1Sp4FPjWWheGK12yg2x4aw\u0026author=BRIGHT+SIDE\u0026title=Your+Ears+Can+Indicate+Your+Health%3A+Don%27t+Ignore+These+8+Factors\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fa2-6F2zOk30%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLDEG49m1Sp4FPjWWheGK12yg2x4aw,short_view_count_text=3.3M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAUQvU4YCCITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=ya_uIbpH0Zc\u0026length_seconds=1279\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fya_uIbpH0Zc%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBLRSZ4q-Wmiqk97JcyyL6xb-D1Bg\u0026author=Remington+James+Fitness\u0026title=How+To+Meal+Prep+For+The+Entire+Week+%7C+Bodybuilding+Shredding+Diet+Meal+Plan\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2Fya_uIbpH0Zc%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBLRSZ4q-Wmiqk97JcyyL6xb-D1Bg,short_view_count_text=3.9M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAQQvU4YCSITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=A6Dkt7zyImk\u0026length_seconds=765\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FA6Dkt7zyImk%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBkx0aT_A1XU4da115puxl1mztZeg\u0026author=TEDx+Talks\u0026title=Intermittent+Fasting%3A+Transformational+Technique+%7C+Cynthia+Thurlow+%7C+TEDxGreenville\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FA6Dkt7zyImk%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBkx0aT_A1XU4da115puxl1mztZeg,short_view_count_text=33K+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAMQvU4YCiITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=8cdl9rfUaSk\u0026length_seconds=666\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F8cdl9rfUaSk%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLB5KOZ8AOvSZ6ewvmbpjcZ9mqgJvw\u0026author=3Hakis+eBooks\u0026title=How+to+Get+Rid+of+Pearly+Penile+Papules+-+EASY+3+Day+PPP+HOME+Removal+Treatment\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F8cdl9rfUaSk%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLB5KOZ8AOvSZ6ewvmbpjcZ9mqgJvw,short_view_count_text=2.9M+views\u0026session_data=itct%3DCAIQvU4YCyITCI3U6ZCWkuUCFYLMnAodvRILvzIJZW5kc2NyZWVuSPmY-6u0z7iZLQ%253D%253D\u0026id=7UDx1RF9Oho\u0026length_seconds=697\u0026iurlhq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F7UDx1RF9Oho%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBxiJayGZIzkg4IFSrzcMv_ZKbX4w\u0026author=Pick+Up+Limes\u0026title=HEALTHY+EATING+HACKS+%C2%BB+%2B+printable+guide\u0026iurlmq=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2F7UDx1RF9Oho%2Fhqdefault.jpg%3Fsqp%3D-oaymwEjCNACELwBSFryq4qpAxUIARUAAAAAGAElAADIQj0AgKJDeAE%3D%26rs%3DAOn4CLBxiJayGZIzkg4IFSrzcMv_ZKbX4w"},

'BG_P': "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",  
'BG_IU': "\/\/www.google.com\/js\/bg\/4Yded54XDJAR3XmzVwO6ufrxT_MQSIaW0_tTFbN1Ar4.js",

'COMMENTS_TOKEN': "EkQSC0xUTGllMFYtekhrwAEAyAEA4AEBogINKP___________wFAAMICGxoXaHR0cHM6Ly93d3cueW91dHViZS5jb20iABgG",

'GET_PLAYER_EVENT_ID': "",  
'HL_LOCALE': "en_US",  
'TTS_URL': "",  
'JS_DELAY_LOAD': 0,  
'LIST_AUTO_PLAY_VALUE': 1,  
'SHUFFLE_VALUE': 0,  
'SKIP_RELATED_ADS': false,  
'SKIP_TO_NEXT_VIDEO': false,  
'CONVERSION_CONFIG_DICT': {},  
'RESOLUTION_TRACKING_ENABLED': false,  
'WATCH_LEGAL_TEXT_ENABLE_AUTOSCROLL': false,  
'ADS_DATA': {"check_status":false},  
'PLAYBACK_ID': "AAWUkWIasCcC5qIu",  
'IS_DISTILLER': true,  
'SHARE_CAPTION': null,  
'SHARE_REFERER': "",  
'PLAYLIST_INDEX': null  
});

yt.setMsg({  
'EDITOR_AJAX_REQUEST_FAILED': "Something went wrong trying to get data from the server. Try again, or reload the page.",  
'EDITOR_AJAX_REQUEST_503': "This functionality is not available right now. Please try again later.",  
'LOADING': "Loading..." });

yt.setMsg('SPEEDYG_INFO', "Experiencing interruptions?");

yt.setConfig({  
'GUIDED_HELP_LOCALE': "en_US",  
'GUIDED_HELP_ENVIRONMENT': "prod"  
});

yt.setConfig({INNERTUBE_CONTEXT_CLIENT_NAME: 1,INNERTUBE_API_KEY: "AIzaSyAO_FJ2SlqU8Q4STEHLGCilw_Y9_11qcW8",INNERTUBE_API_VERSION: "v1",INNERTUBE_CONTEXT_CLIENT_VERSION: "1.20191009.04.00",GAPI_HINT_PARAMS: "m;\/_\/scs\/abc-static\/_\/js\/k=gapi.gapi.en.4CFxRrSvxq0.O\/d=1\/rs=AHpOoo8skdVJHB5uqGRXCunlhzuKwaF7Ag\/m=__features__",'VISITOR_DATA': "Cgs5S0lZVHZybmZpYyjsyP3sBQ%3D%3D",'DELEGATED_SESSION_ID': null,'GAPI_HOST': "https:\/\/apis.google.com",'GAPI_LOCALE': "en_US",'INNERTUBE_CONTEXT_HL': "en",'INNERTUBE_CONTEXT_GL': "US",'XHR_APIARY_HOST': "youtubei.youtube.com"});yt.setConfig({'ROOT_VE_CHILDREN': ["CAEQ7VAiEwinoeeQlpLlAhUD6pwKHaLiAg4o-B0","CAIQpmEiEwinoeeQlpLlAhUD6pwKHaLiAg4o-B0"],});yt.setConfig({'PAGE_NAME': "watch",'LOGGED_IN': false,'SESSION_INDEX': null,'VALID_SESSION_TEMPDATA_DOMAINS': ["www.youtube.com","gaming.youtube.com"],'PARENT_TRACKING_PARAMS': "Mgh5b3V0dS5iZQ==",'FORMATS_FILE_SIZE_JS': ["%s B","%s KB","%s MB","%s GB","%s TB"],'ONE_PICK_URL': "",'GOOGLEPLUS_HOST': "https:\/\/plus.google.com",'PAGEFRAME_JS': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-pageframe-vflwCGUhm\/www-pageframe.js",'GAPI_LOADER_URL': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-gapi-loader-vflV3Grmi\/www-gapi-loader.js",'JS_COMMON_MODULE': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-en_US-vfljTI2Vh\/common.js",'PAGE_FRAME_DELAYLOADED_CSS': "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-pageframedelayloaded-vflZQkKIB.css",'EXPERIMENT_FLAGS': {"enable_webcam_dvr":true,"service_worker_push_prompt_delay_microseconds":3888000000000,"app_settings_snapshot_min_time_between_snapshots_hours":24,"fill_submit_endpoint_on_preview_web":true,"warm_load_nav_start_web":true,"web_gel_lact":true,"desktop_pyv_on_watch_via_valor":true,"desktop_notification_high_priority_ignore_push":true,"live_chat_top_chat_window_length_sec":4,"enable_midroll_ad_insertion":true,"enable_classic_encoder_pointback":true,"ignore_empty_xhr":true,"service_worker_enabled":true,"live_chat_replay_milliqps_threshold":5000,"autoplay_pause_by_lact_sec":0,"desktop_polymer_video_masthead_wta_support":true,"player_swfcfg_cleanup":true,"enable_afv_div_reset_in_kevlar":true,"log_vis_on_tab_change":true,"live_chat_replay":true,"lact_local_listeners":true,"log_web_screen_end":true,"cold_load_nav_start_web":true,"use_watch_fragments2":true,"service_worker_push_force_notification_prompt_tag":"1","desktop_action_companion_wta_support":true,"no_sub_count_on_sub_button":true,"custom_csi_timeline_use_gel":true,"enable_saved_ingestion_management":true,"use_push_for_desktop_live_chat":true,"enable_webcam_dynamic_poll_period":true,"web_gel_debounce_ms":10000,"send_ad_playback_context_on_promoted_video_for_web":true,"enable_read_more_format_decoration":true,"autoplay_pause_by_lact_sampling_fraction":0.0,"video_to_ad_use_gel":true,"enable_watch_next_pause_autoplay_lact":true,"kevlar_library_profile_column":true,"third_party_integration_ari":true,"consent_url_override":"","enable_premium_voluntary_pause":true,"enable_sticker_packs_scrolling":true,"desktop_companion_wta_support":true,"app_settings_snapshot_is_logging_enabled":true,"live_chat_unicode_emoji_json_url":"https:\/\/www.gstatic.com\/youtube\/img\/emojis\/emojis-svg-1.json","interaction_screen_on_gel_web":true,"enable_creator_highlights":true,"disable_legacy_desktop_remote_queue":true,"enable_verified_author_highlights":true,"prefetch_comments_ms_after_video":0,"live_chat_use_new_default_filter_mode":true,"desktop_pyv_on_watch_missing_params":true,"service_worker_push_home_page_prompt":true,"enable_server_side_search_pyv":true,"desktop_polymer_video_masthead_always_use_responsive_iframe":true,"enable_playlist_visibility":true,"interaction_logging_on_gel_web":true,"desktop_polymer_video_masthead_mute_ad_support":true,"mentions_linkify_user_mention":true,"enable_docked_chat_messages":true,"desktop_polymer_video_masthead_session_tempdata_ttl":30,"retry_web_logging_batches":true,"live_chat_flash_money_button_on_super_chat_delivery":true,"enable_live_studio_url":true,"kevlar_library":true,"clear_web_implicit_clicktracking":true,"enable_webcam_scheduling":true,"enable_desktop_polymer_video_masthead_upgrade":true,"service_worker_push_watch_page_prompt":true,"enable_html5_conversion_ve_reporting":true,"desktop_shopping_companion_wta_support":true,"live_chat_top_chat_split":0.0,"desktop_pyv_on_watch_override_lact":true,"disable_legacy_desktop_remote_queue_watch":true,"botguard_periodic_refresh":true,"desktop_polymer":true,"player_unified_fullscreen_transitions":true,"enable_desktop_polymer_video_masthead":true,"enable_highlight_clip_creation":true,"use_webrtc_ingestor_handshake":true,"mdx_enable_privacy_disclosure_ui":true,"service_worker_push_logged_out_prompt_watches":-1,"interaction_click_on_gel_web":true,"enable_classic_creation_menu":true,"web_use_beacon_api_for_ad_click_server_pings":true,"optimistically_create_transport_client":true,"show_account_link_ari_double_dialog":true,"attach_child_on_gel_web":true,"html5_serverside_pagead_id_sets_cookie":true,"service_worker_push_home_only":true,"kevlar_guide_refresh":true,"very_optimistically_create_gel_client":true,"cancel_pending_navs":true,"enable_gel_web_client_event_id":true,"live_chat_message_sampling_rate":4.0,"enable_ypc_spinners":true,"service_worker_scope":"\/","autoescape_tempdata_url":true,"live_chat_increased_min_height":true,"web_always_load_chat_support":true,"log_window_onerror_fraction":0.1,"service_worker_push_prompt_delay_ms":3888000000,"enable_live_studio_ux":true,"gfeedback_for_signed_out_users_enabled":true,"remove_web_visibility_batching":true,"youtubei_for_web":true,"web_logging_max_batch":100,"enable_logging_directives_desktop":true,"enable_webcam_scheduling_hint":true,"service_worker_push_prompt_cap":-1,"kevlar_library_v1_edu":true,"live_chat_continuation_expiration_usec":300000000,"same_domain_static_resources_desktop":true,"enable_youtubei_innertube":true,"kevlar_library_v1":true,"live_chat_flagging_reasons":true,"pass_biscotti_id_in_header_ajax":true,"watch_next_pause_autoplay_lact_sec":4500,"live_chat_inline_moderation":true,"desktop_image_companion_wta_support":true,"log_web_meta_interval_ms":0,"ad_to_video_use_gel":true,"debug_forced_promo_id":"","autoplay_pause_sampling_fraction":0.0,"enable_ve_tracker_key":true,"highlight_clip_creation_ftue_display_option":0,"enable_more_related_ve_logging":true,"desktop_videowall_companion_wta_support":true,"desktop_notification_set_title_bar":true,"service_worker_push_enabled":true,"web_gel_timeout_cap":true,"web_system_health_fraction":0.01,"web_android9_useragent_fix":true},'GUIDE_DELAY_LOAD': true,'GUIDE_DELAYLOADED_CSS': "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-guide-vflybhooe.css",'GUIDED_HELP_PARAMS': {"logged_in":"0"},'HIGH_CONTRAST_MODE_CSS': "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-highcontrastmode-vfl2pKdoC.css",'PREFETCH_LINKS': false,'PREFETCH_LINKS_MAX': 1,'PREFETCH_AUTOPLAY': false,'PREFETCH_AUTOPLAY_TIME': 0,'PREFETCH_AUTONAV': false,'PREBUFFER_MAX': 1,'PREBUFFER_LINKS': false,'PREBUFFER_AUTOPLAY': false,'PREBUFFER_AUTONAV': false,'WATCH_LATER_BUTTON': "\n\n \u003cbutton class=\"yt-uix-button yt-uix-button-size-small yt-uix-button-default yt-uix-button-empty yt-uix-button-has-icon no-icon-markup addto-button video-actions spf-nolink hide-until-delayloaded addto-watch-later-button-sign-in yt-uix-tooltip\" type=\"button\" onclick=\";return false;\" title=\"Watch later\" role=\"button\" data-video-ids=\"__VIDEO_ID__\" data-button-menu-id=\"shared-addto-watch-later-login\"\u003e\u003cspan class=\"yt-uix-button-arrow yt-sprite\"\u003e\u003c\/span\u003e\u003c\/button\u003e\n",'WATCH_QUEUE_BUTTON': "",'WATCH_QUEUE_MENU': " \u003cspan class=\"thumb-menu dark-overflow-action-menu video-actions\"\u003e\n \u003c\/span\u003e\n",'SAFETY_MODE_PENDING': false,'ZWIEBACK_PING_URLS': ["https:\/\/www.google.com\/pagead\/lvz?req_ts=1570727020\u0026evtid=ADszL7PVhqQDZxS-ObrbIDFJ267C05yXFhdGYLErYpS5ExJoeI8BgHGvT_RwJ7z4Jdf0wjCBYua7JEKz-cOQJG6WYceRJPp8zw\u0026pg=watch\u0026sigh=ADRnf4adoIH5qd3Qayt2Ak6ss_QPiWi-DQ"],'LOCAL_DATE_TIME_CONFIG': {"weekdays":["Sunday","Monday","Tuesday","Wednesday","Thursday","Friday","Saturday"],"formatShortTime":"h:mm a","weekendRange":[6,5],"formatLongDateOnly":"MMMM d, y","formatWeekdayShortTime":"EE h:mm a","formatShortDate":"MMM d, y","dateFormats":["MMMM d, y 'at' h:mm a","MMMM d, y","MMM d, y","MMM d, y"],"firstDayOfWeek":0,"months":["January","February","March","April","May","June","July","August","September","October","November","December"],"firstWeekCutoffDay":3,"shortMonths":["Jan","Feb","Mar","Apr","May","Jun","Jul","Aug","Sep","Oct","Nov","Dec"],"formatLongDate":"MMMM d, y 'at' h:mm a","amPms":["AM","PM"],"shortWeekdays":["Sun","Mon","Tue","Wed","Thu","Fri","Sat"]},'PAGE_CL': 273600809,'PAGE_BUILD_LABEL': "youtube.ytfe.desktop_20191008_4_RC0",'VARIANTS_CHECKSUM': "18cf8cc8c047c4c538a1f0c16e7783cf",'CLIENT_PROTOCOL': "HTTP\/1.1",'CLIENT_TRANSPORT': "tcp",'MDX_ENABLE_CASTV2': true,'MDX_ENABLE_QUEUE': true,'FEEDBACK_BUCKET_ID': "Watch",'FEEDBACK_LOCALE_LANGUAGE': "en",'FEEDBACK_LOCALE_EXTRAS': {"accept_language":null,"logged_in":false,"experiments":"23700266,23701208,23701297,23701882,23709359,23709532,23710313,23710863,23718617,23722367,23725261,23725678,23727873,23728468,23730614,23734676,23736849,23736982,23737288,23742989,23744176,23746939,23753073,23755417,23755966,23756150,23757575,23759349,23762090,23762106,23765007,23765159,23767295,23768776,23772279,23772704,23778038,23783094,23783963,23784261,23785483,23785890,23786443,23787580,23788124,23788845,23789385,23789623,23790315,23790586,23790726,23791697,23793228,23793834,23794214,23794339,23794811,23795268,23798937,23802077,23802811,23802891,23803344,23803838,23804043,23804281,23808215,23808852,23810148,23811985,23812813,23814475,23814553,23816087,23816119,23816252,23817402,23817564,23818896,23819798,23820549,23820664,23821996,23822798,23823845,23824087,23824150,23824872,23825089,23825190,23826120,23826780,23827013,23827061,23827263,23827542,23827891,23827926,23828140,23828295,23829775,23830189,23830484,23830970,23831050,23831892,23831930,23832002,23832658,23832659,23832662,23832663,23832665,23832667,23832669,23832672,23832682,23832835,23832982,23833107,23834232,23834642,23835649,23835675,23835863,23835903,23835906,23836063,23836115,23836267,23836554,23836746,23836965,23837040,23837742,23837772,23837877,23837880,23837993,23839439,23839502,23839597,23839800,23839884,23840216,23840272,23840427,23840841,23841121,23841211,23841250,23841299,23841365,23841429,23841522,23841635,23841686,23841775,23841999,23842011,23842233,23842630,23842801,23842882,23842894,23842901,23842986,23843007,23843040,23843087,23843136,23843149,23843509,23843533,23844187,23844494,23845002,23845930,23845944,23846126,23846427,23846467,23846599,23846715,23847143,23847623,23847943,23848585,23848698,23849064,23849258,23849664,23850104,23850259,23850330,23851411,23851423,23851441,24630162,24630349,9449243,9459796,9469934,9471239,9471955,9473375,9473385,9473407,9479456,9487037,9489266"}}); yt.setConfig({  
'GUIDED_HELP_LOCALE': "en_US",  
'GUIDED_HELP_ENVIRONMENT': "prod"  
});  
yt.setConfig('SPF_SEARCH_BOX', true);yt.setMsg({'ADDTO_CREATE_NEW_PLAYLIST': "Create new playlist\n",'ADDTO_CREATE_PLAYLIST_DYNAMIC_TITLE': " $dynamic_title_placeholder (create new)\n",'ADDTO_WATCH_LATER': "Watch later",'ADDTO_WATCH_LATER_ADDED': "Added",'ADDTO_WATCH_LATER_ERROR': "Error",'ADDTO_WATCH_QUEUE': "Watch Queue",'ADDTO_WATCH_QUEUE_ADDED': "Added",'ADDTO_WATCH_QUEUE_ERROR': "Error",'ADDTO_TV_QUEUE': "Queue",'MASTHEAD_NOTIFICATIONS_LABEL': {"case0": "0 unread notifications.", "case1": "1 unread notification.", "other": "# unread notifications."},'MASTHEAD_NOTIFICATIONS_COUNT_99PLUS': "99+",'MDX_AUTOPLAY_OFF': 'Autoplay is off','MDX_AUTOPLAY_ON': 'Autoplay is on'}); yt.setConfig('FEED_PRIVACY_CSS_URL', "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-feedprivacydialog-vfltb5-JE.css");  
yt.setConfig('FEED_PRIVACY_LIGHTBOX_ENABLED', true);  
yt.setConfig({'SBOX_JS_URL': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-searchbox-vfln0s0w5\/www-searchbox.js",'SBOX_SETTINGS': {"HAS_ON_SCREEN_KEYBOARD":false,"PSUGGEST_TOKEN":null,"REQUEST_DOMAIN":"us","PQ":"","IS_FUSION":false,"SUGG_EXP_ID":"","SESSION_INDEX":null,"REQUEST_LANGUAGE":"en"},'SBOX_LABELS': {"SUGGESTION_DISMISSED_LABEL":"Suggestion removed","SUGGESTION_DISMISS_LABEL":"Remove"}}); yt.setConfig({  
'YPC_LOADER_JS': "\/yts\/jsbin\/www-ypc-vflFOV_7g\/www-ypc.js",  
'YPC_LOADER_CSS': "\/yts\/cssbin\/www-ypc-vflx_KJhA.css",  
'YPC_SIGNIN_URL': "https:\/\/accounts.google.com\/ServiceLogin?continue=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fsignin%3Fnext%3D%252F%26action_handle_signin%3Dtrue%26hl%3Den%26app%3Ddesktop\u0026passive=true\u0026hl=en\u0026uilel=3\u0026service=youtube",  
'DBLCLK_ADVERTISER_ID': "2542116",  
'DBLCLK_YPC_ACTIVITY_GROUP': "youtu444",  
'SUBSCRIPTION_URL': "\/subscription_ajax",  
'YPC_SWITCH_URL': "\/signin?next=%2F\u0026skip_identity_prompt=True\u0026action_handle_signin=true\u0026feature=purchases",  
'YPC_GB_LANGUAGE': "en_US",  
'YPC_MB_URL': "https:\/\/payments.youtube.com\/payments\/v4\/js\/integrator.js?ss=md",  
'YPC_TRANSACTION_URL': "\/transaction_handler",  
'YPC_SUBSCRIPTION_URL': "\/ypc_subscription_ajax",  
'YPC_POST_PURCHASE_URL': "\/ypc_post_purchase_ajax",  
'YTR_FAMILY_CREATION_URL': "https:\/\/families.google.com\/webcreation?usegapi=1",  
'YTO_GTM_DATA': {'event': 'purchased', 'purchaseStatus': 'success'},  
'YTO_GTM_1_BUTTON_CLICK_DATA': {'event': 'landingButtonClick', 'buttonPosition': '1'},  
'YTO_GTM_2_BUTTON_CLICK_DATA': {'event': 'landingButtonClick', 'buttonPosition': '2'}  
});  
yt.setMsg({  
'YPC_OFFER_OVERLAY': " \n",  
'YPC_UNSUBSCRIBE_OVERLAY': " \n"  
});  
yt.setConfig('GOOGLE_HELP_CONTEXT', "watch");  
ytcsi.info('st', 364);ytcfg.set({"TIMING_INFO":{"GetPlayer_rid":"0x191f12d148c4423d","yt_lt":"cold","yt_pl":0,"c":"WEB","GetWatchNext_rid":"0x191f12d148c4423d","cver":"1.20191009.04.00","yt_li":"0"},"CSI_SERVICE_NAME":"youtube"});;ytcfg.set({"CSI_VIEWPORT":true,"TIMING_ACTION":"watch"});; yt.setConfig({  
'XSRF_TOKEN': "QUFFLUhqbnVrN0RuT1dpTEQ2TlhFTlltSUNWQzdCNHpYUXxBQ3Jtc0trLTJ0MDdfTFMxZ0VnWWNiaDJPZER1akF4MWpvQXR5N1FKYTZkOHhLai1lMVBJZTVWVnkwdzFCRWFHbmM2MVZJbEVhRW1Ta01rX2dZMndOak1GQzFGMEVUM1V2WG1SOGMtMndMT3dWUXpwNE1pYXhzOE5ESkhrdlhyekt5ampVS2J3dFpXbUMwR3dkU05ERU5vUjhrWHdCcjNSZFE=",  
'XSRF_FIELD_NAME': "session_token",

'XSRF_REDIRECT_TOKEN': "pBuFSCPOiHr964jRVGnQYw04YHJ8MTU3MDgxMzQyMEAxNTcwNzI3MDIw" });  
yt.setConfig('ID_TOKEN', null);window.ytcfg.set('SERVICE_WORKER_KILLSWITCH', false); yt.setConfig('THUMB_DELAY_LOAD_BUFFER', 0);  
if (window.ytcsi) {window.ytcsi.tick("jl", null, '');}


End file.
